unspoken
by TaraAnyaKate
Summary: Daryl and Connie are an odd pair
1. Chapter 1

He smelled. It wasn't a bad smell. He smelled like a man. He smelled like Musk and Earth. It was a smell She loved. Well, Only loved it on him because if Luke smelled like this she may have lost her lunch. She stared at him eating the meat off the bone like a savage, grease dripping all over his fingers. He licked each finger and Connie frowned.

"What?" He looked at her. She wrinkled her nose slightly.

** You eat like an animal**, She wrote on her note pad. Daryl scoffed.

"We're all animals now." He told her. Connie rolled her eyes at him. "I don't need no manners when we're not at the table." Connie motioned behind her indicating they in fact were in the dining room and there was a table behind them. Daryl grinned. "Dixons have no manners."

Connie shook her head with a smile. Daryl was definatly one of a kind. She have met a lot of people in her life, pre-walkers and post-walkers, but Daryl was for sure one of a kind. He reminded her of some of her informants she used when she was trying to dig up information on some of her CEO crackdown stories. He didn't give a fuck. Connie felt a heavy thump against the floor. She turned to see King Ezekiel enter the room. She gave him a nod and he returned it.

"Thank you for offering, Daryl." The King said. Daryl grunted. "This has been a long winter. We cannot keep up."

"I'm not doing it for you." Daryl responded.

"I understand." Ezekiel said making sure he was in Connie's line of view. "I don't have much to offer, but if you'd like horses to help haul anything you may catch, you're welcome to them." Connie looked at Daryl.

"She can have one if she want, but I don't need one." He told him. Ezekiel nodded, "Ill have one ready for you by the gate." He wanted to say more to Daryl, but he decided against it. Hilltop needed food. He didn't want to risk Daryl just walking away from them. At least Connie was going with him. She wouldn't let him forget them, especially with her sister here.

"Stay safe." He said as he left the room. Connie shoved her notebook into Daryl's face.

** Stop brooding. I'm going to say goodbye to Kelly. I'll meet you by the gate in twenty. **Daryl nodded at her.

* * *

Kelly sat there with her arms crossed staring at her sister. She glared at her. Connie rolled her eyes.

_Stop acting like a baby_. She signed.

_I want to go with you_, Kelly signed, _I want to help_.

_You are helping. You're helping here._ Kelly narrowed her eyes, _You're strong. They need strong people here. If Alpha comes, they will need help._

_We haven't heard from Alpha for months_, Kelly signed to her sister, _but fine. Go live your life without me. Connie couldn't help but to laugh at her._

_I'm hunting. Not exactly going to Disney World_, She told her sister. The Sisters were silent for a few minutes.

_Do you think Disney World is fucking creepy as hell now_?, Kelly asked

_Walker Mickey and Princesses stumbling around_, Connie smiled flinging her arms around her sister, _I love you_.

_I love you too_, Kelly signed, _bring back a lot of meat to make this worth it_.

Connie flung the scarf around her neck two more times as she walked through the slush towards the gate. Seven years ago, if Virginia had a terrible snow storm, it'd be cleaned up in a couple days, but now with no plows or even electricity, it took weeks. It had been over a month until someone could trek to Alexandria. It was times like these when Connie realized how far back they slid. Connie gave a small wave to the group at the gate.

"Here." Dianne handed her a bag of supplies and a bow, "This should last you for a couple weeks if anything should happened." Connie nodded.

_Thank you_, She signed. Dianne gave her a friendly pat on the back. Daryl extended his hand as he steadied the horse. Connie wrinkled her nose. Without his help, She mounted the horse. Playfully she stuck out her tongue. He couldn't help but to smile.

* * *

The winds were to their backs. The snow blow back wasn't as bad as it had been in days past. The sun was warm when the winds took a break. Their eyes grew tired of the white scenery. Connie now understood what snow blindness was. Daryl held up his hand telling her to stop. Connie clicked her tongue, tugging at the horse to stop.

"We'll camp over there in the clearing. A deer or something might be at that stream at dawn." He told her. Connie nodded dismounting from the horse. The trees would protect them from any bad winds. There was plenty of wood for a warm fire. Connie flung their survival bag down as Daryl tied up the tarp he brought.

_Fire_, Connie signed to him.

"Fire?" he asked her. Connie rolled her eyes at him and signed closer to his face. "all right. All right. I'll start one."

_Thank you_, she signed with a smug smile.

"Whatever." Connie began to gather all the dry wood she could find. She glanced back at him. He already had a small fire going. She sucked at building fire. Whenever her group needed one, It was either Kelly or Yumiko. She had other skills that were useful. She chuckled to herself.

_Eat?_ Daryl signed to her. She took out her notepad. It was getting low on paper. She should have brought a new one.

** You're getting better at signing.**

"Eat doesn't take a genius." He said. Connie took a can of beans out of the bag Dianne gave her. Not the most glamorous food, but beggars couldn't be choosers in the apocalypse. Was it still the apocalypse? They were rebuilding and growing again. She shook her head. She over thought a lot these days.

* * *

The sun was setting and the temperature was dropping fast. It would be a long night. But Connie hoped they could trap enough heat in their makeshift shelter so it wouldn't be too miserable. Careful, Daryl took the beans off of the fire.

"Be careful. It's hot." He said.

_Hot_, Connie signed. He stared at her. She signed the away face movement slowly while exhaling into her hand. _Hot_.

"Hot?" He asked her. Connie smiled brightly and nodded.

_Hot_, he signed and then shrugged. The two of them sat there sharing the can of beans in silence. Daryl was one of the most quiet person Connie had ever come across. She talked more than him. He looked at her sideways.

"Why do you always stare at me like that?" He asked her. Connie gave him a questioning look. "Like you're studying me."

**I am.** She wrote to him. **I find you interesting. **He gave her a look then went back to eating his portion of the beans. **Why do you always request me to come help you hunt? **He glanced at the paper and then looked into the fire. He sat silent for a little bit.

"You're quiet." He said. Connie rolled her eyes and playful slapped his shoulder.

**I like coming so always ask,** she wrote to him.

"Why do you like coming?" Daryl asked.

**You smell nice**, Connie wrote. He looked at her like she had three heads. **Its true. Its been a long time since**, she thought about what she wanted to write for a little bit, **I've been close to anyone and it just brings back fond memories. I miss men.**

"Oh." He mumbled looking at the paper. She snatched it from him and began to write fast. It made his head hurt slightly watching her.

**I didn't mean to be so forward, but you asked. Don't let my hormones come in between whatever this hunting party is. I swear, I'll stop. Saying whatever is on my mind has always been my down fall. It got me into a lot of trouble back in the day**. She shoved it back to him and turned away. She always seemed to stick her foot in her mouth. She didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. Connie jumped out of her skin when he finally tapped her on her shoulder.

"What do I smell like?" He asked. Connie grinned from ear to ear. Good, she didn't fuck anything up.

* * *

Daryl sat there, letting the warmth of the fire take away the chill eh always seemed to have now. It would be dawn in a few hours and he hoped he would be able to catch something. He was not going to go back to Hilltop empty handed.

He glanced over at Connie. She tightened her jacket inching a bit closer to the fire. He watched at the light from the fire sparkled against her skin. He shook his head. He didn't have time for women. He didn't have time for the drama that women brought along with them.

He sighed. Connie seemed to be different than any woman he had been with in the past. She was smart. She was a lot smarter than him. She was funny. She was good with a bow and arrow. She cared about her family. And She was gorgeous.

Daryl poked at the fire. Nope. He would stay away from that one. Women brought trouble no matter how nice they were. Not paying attention, Daryl poked the fire further than he intended and burnt his hand. He jumped back.

"God damn it." He hissed looking at the bubbling red patch on his hand. Connie rushed over, looking at him with concern, "I'm just an idiot." She pushed him back down and put up her index finger to make him wait. He watched as she rummaged through her bag and pulled out some bandages and a piece of an aloe plant. "You brought aloe?"

She tapped the side of her head with a smile. He nodded as she knelt down in front of him. Carefully she squeezed some aloe onto her finger. She looked at him with a sorry look on her face. Daryl nodded. He winced as She applied the goo. Carefully she began to wrap his hand with the bandages. An Infection was the last thing he needed. He watched how careful she was with his hand.

She smelled. Why hadn't he ever noticed that before? She smelled like Earth and Flowers. It was an intoxicating smell. He couldn't tell if that was just her smell or she was wearing a perfume. Surely, she wasn't wearing anything. Nobody had time for that anymore. But this smell….It made his heart race. A feeling he hadn't felt in a very long time.

She looked up at him with a smile. She was finished and he hadn't even noticed. He just stared at her. Stared into her dark eyes. He had no more pain from the burn. It was either the aloe or something else. She arched her eye brow at him.

Between the glow from the fire and her smell making his head fuzzy, he couldn't help himself. Without any warning to her, he slipped his rough calloused hand behind her head and pulled her against him. She inhaled with surprise as he pressed her lips against hers, but soon She seemed to melt against him.

It had been a very long time since Daryl had been this close to a woman. But her lips upon his made his heart race. Her lips were soft like rose petals. She was more playful than he had expected. He wasn't going to complain as she deepened the kiss. Every nerve ending in his body was on fire. He felt alive. Their breathing got heavy when Daryl pulled away.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. Connie shook her head trying to catch her breath. "I need to stop." Connie sat down next to him trying to breath properly again. She licked her lips glancing at him. This wasn't exactly how either of them thought this hunting party was going to go, But neither of them were going to complain.


	2. Chapter 2

Slush. Slush was the worse. It was a reminder of the cold but a tease of the warmth. And it was just incredibly messy. Kelly would have rather shoveled snow. She volunteered to help keep the paths of Hilltop clean because it gave her something to do. She needed to pull her weight around here because everyone raved about Connie. Connie and Daryl had come back late last night with two big deer. Everyone had food for at least a week now. Connie was a hero. Kelly was slightly jealous. Kelly finished the path near the armory and saw her sister walking towards her.

_We need to talk_, Connie signed before pulling her sister to the side. _I did something_.

_Who did you kill?_ Kelly looked around her. Connie cocked her head.

_You think I killed someone?_ Kelly shrugged, _Well I didn't. at least not yet._

_ What did you do? It better be good for all this hysteria._

_ I kissed Daryl. Well he kissed me, but I guess I kissed him back, _Connie looked around her nervously as if all of Hilltop suddenly learned ASL. Kelly stared at her sister in disbelief. She would have guessed Connie would have killed a dozen more people before she kissed someone.

_I need to finished shoveling. They want to start planting seeds in a couple of weeks, _Kelly tried to walk away but Connie grabbed her arm, _What?_

_ Did I fuck up?, Connie signed biting her lower lip. Kelly sighed running her hands across her face. She shook her head._

_ No. I just don't want to see you get hurt again. I love you too much. _She said to her big sister. Connie smiled.

_ I won't get hurt. It's not like we're getting married. It was just a kiss._

_ That's how it starts. _Kelly said as Connie flung her arm across her shoulders.

* * *

Connie sat on the edge of her bed, staring at the fire Kelly had built for her. Her stomach growled even though she already had her small portion of deer for dinner. She missed her 3am pizza binges and the after work/school doughnuts with Kelly. She sighed thinking about the moment a couple nights ago. Her lips tingled at the mere thought of it. Her finger tips touched her lip and her pulse quickened.

She glanced around the room half expecting God himself to be standing there chastising her for thinking dirty thoughts. It had been a long time since she had these thoughts and it awoke something deep down inside of her that she had long forgotten.

She thought briefly of the man she had met in Chicago nine years ago before everything went to shit. She was there working on a story about the CEO of one of the big Pharma groups. He was cute in the My wife is in Boston but we're not talking kind of way. He even knew some ASL so that helped. He kissed her with such vigor it was almost over with just when it started. Connie sighed. Daryl kissed a lot better than that man. She wondered if he was better at other things too. Connie shook her head. She was being ridiculous.

Connie stood up and walked over to the wash basin. She splashed some water on her face. She walked over to the window and peered out. The sun had set and the members of the hilltop community had gone into their respective homes. It was so strange to think of this place as home but dare she say it was? Her group had been shifted from one community to the next the past few months, but now that everything seemed to have settled down, She gathered the Hilltop would be her final resting home….unless it fell like all the rest. Her eyes glanced over towards the barn where she knew Daryl was. She bit her lip debating what her next move should be.

* * *

Connie stood outside the barn debating with herself if she should knock or not. She swayed on her heels thinking. This was stupid. She was about to leave when the barn door opened and nearly made her faint with fright.

"Are you coming in or what?" He asked, "You've been out here for five minutes." She arched her eyebrow and he pointed to the loft window. She nodded slowly with a shrug of her shoulders. He stepped aside and she stepped in. Daryl glanced around before he shut the door.

"Did you get enough to eat?" He asked. Connie nodded dancing on her feet. Daryl just stared. She sighed taking out her note book. He tapped it to make her stop writing, "We don't need to talk about the other night." She smiled at him with an arched eyebrow, "Because I knew that's what you were going to write about. Come here." He pointed to the loft.

_Why_, Connie signed.

"Fine. Don't." Daryl shrugged climbing the ladder up to the loft. Connie glanced around her, nervous slightly, but followed behind him. He pointed to a hale bale, "Sit." She sat down watching him rummage through one of his bags. He pulled out a small green and yellow bag and handed it to her. Her eyes widened. A bag of sour cream and onion chips. She looked at him with wide eyes.

_Where_?, Connie shook her index finger signing to him surprised.

"I have my ways. Eat them or not. I don't care. They're probably stale as hell anyway." He shrugged plopping down across from her. Connie didn't even hesitate. She didn't care that they were ten years old. She wanted them. Connie ripped open the bag and smelled them. She groaned. Daryl smiled.

_Thank you_, she signed. Daryl nodded. Connie took out one of the chips and stuffed it into her mouth. There was no graceful way to do this. She closed her eyes tightly. Yes, they were extremely stale but they were also wonderful. She had missed these gas station treats. Connie opened her eyes to see Daryl staring at her. She offered the bag to him, but he just shook his head.

Connie put the bag down with a roll of her eye. She looked at him, locking eyes. She felt her pulse quicken. Ten years ago, she wouldn't even have glanced at a man like him. What did that say about her? But now, she found him more than attractive. What was it honestly? The way he was with Judith? The way, even though he had differences with some people, he still tried to provide for them? Was it his kindness with Dog? Or was it the way he looked at her? The way he talked to her like she wasn't deaf? The way he was patient with her hand-written novels? He didn't' treat her differently. Daryl thought for a moment of what he wanted to say. He knew a few signs after all the time he had spent with Connie. He put both his hands out palm up.

_What?_ He signed. Connie smiled, impressed that he remembered. She shook her head as she stood up.

_Nothing, _She signed. Connie took a step towards him. She briefly had a thought of her mother yelling at her with her high school boyfriend. She had caught them making out on the front porch once. She had made it known to the entire neighborhood what Connie had been caught doing. But now her mother wasn't here to yell at her.

Her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest as she leaned down and put her lips upon his. She sighed happily and she drank in his scent. She felt a groan deep in his chest as he grabbed her by her hips and pulled her against him. She was going to pass out. She was sure of that. The kiss was deep and intense. Daryl broke the kiss for a moment and looked into her eyes, searching for something.

Connie nodded and that was all he needed. Ten years of pent up frustration. Daryl pulled her jacket off. He felt like he was going to pass out as she pulled at his shirt. He suddenly wished they weren't in a loft full of hay. Hay was not comfortable once your clothes were gone. He had plenty of experience being naked in hay when he was younger. Connie was struggling with his belt, but he stopped her. He wanted to look at her. She was gorgeous sitting on top of him, topless. He struggled to regain some sense.

_Hot_, he signed to her. She looked at him confused, chest heaving. _You hot._ Connie's cheeks reddened slightly. He kissed one, then kissed her neck. He grabbed her around her waist. He was going to do this right and flipped her over onto her back.

Connie was so turned on that she didn't even notice the hay poking into her back. She just wanted him. She didn't want this moment to end, this heart racing moment. She wanted it to last forever as Daryl, the man she never envisioned she'd end up with, had sex with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Panting. Whimpering. Sweat pouring off of her body. Kelly sat at the small table in their room staring at her sister sleeping. It was a fitful sleep. The nightmare ravaged at her sister. Kelly bit her lip debating whether or not she should wake her. It had been a few months since Connie had the nightmare. Kelly sighed and walked over to her sister's bedside. She gently shook her. Connie's eyes flew open as she panted.

_Hey, you were having a nightmare,_ Kelly signed. Connie took in a deep breath as she sat up, _it's been a long time since you've had one._

_It was a bad one, _Connie ran her hands through her curls with a deep sigh.

_Was it about-_ Connie closed her eyes tightly so she couldn't see what her sister was about to say, but she knew. Kelly sighed. She hated when Connie did that. She just wanted to talk it out. Kelly poked her sister hard so she would open her eyes.

_Shit. You didn't have to do that_. Connie rubbed her arm, _I'm fine._

_You're not fine, Connie. I'm your sister. I can see you're not fine. You haven't dreamt about him in awhile and now you are._ Kelly pierced her lips waiting for a response. Connie shook her head swinging her legs over her bedside. She wasn't in the mood to get deep with her feelings and memories with her baby sister. Connie pulled her pants on and turned to her.

_I'm going for a walk._ She signed with a turn of her feet. Connie didn't bother to see her sister's response and she bolted out of the room. She just couldn't deal today with her. Sure, Kelly was her best friend. She was her everything. But she was also her sister and she annoyed her sometimes. Ten years ago they had a very different relationship. Kelly was a snot nosed teenager discovering her boundaries with her friends and family. Connie was in her 20's going strong in her career. They weren't that close. Two different worlds. When Kelly would get in trouble at school, Connie would have to hear about it from her mother. It wasn't until the sickness started to happen when Connie and Kelly both realized what was most important. When their parents died, it brought them even closer. When their parents reanimated, it brought them even closer.

Connie walked up to one of the trailers on the side of the main house. She knocked loudly on the door and almost instantly Earl flung it open.

"Connie, hi!" He said with a polite smile "Come in." Connie nodded and she walked in. The trailer smelled. It needed a good cleaning. She had to put that on her list to do. Earl needed help.

_Adam?_ She signed.

"Teething. Loud." He smiled motioning over to the corner. Connie saw Adam crying in his crib. "I can't get him to stop crying. I think…. I think he misses Tammy Rose more than me." Connie smiled weakly to him.

Connie walked over to the baby. He looked up to her with a red face. She sighed a she scooped up the baby she risked her life for. She sat down in the rocking chair and clutched him to her chest. She closed her eyes tightly, stroking his back. She took in a deep breath of his scent. Babies had the best smell in the world. That spot at the top of their heads were the best spots. She let his downy soft hair tickle her face. She opened her eyes to Earl staring at them

"This is the quietest he's been in weeks." Earl smiled. Connie smiled. Adam had his fingers in his mouth and his eyes closed tightly. "Would you mind if I went and got washed up? I haven't had a moment to myself since my tammy…."

_Go_, Connie shooed him away. She watched Early quickly leave. She couldn't imagine how hard it was on him. Being a single parent was hard but being a single parent at this age must be harder. She couldn't imagine losing someone like a partner you've been with most of your life. Carefully Connie got up and laid the sleeping baby in his crib. She looked around the trailer. Might as well pick up while Earl was gone. This guy had no idea how to take care of his home.

* * *

Connie stepped out of the trailer with a smile upon her face. It felt good doing something for the Sutton family. It always felt good to get in baby snuggles. She glanced over towards the opening gates and saw Daryl getting ready to leave. Her smile quickly faded as she jogged over there. She quickly began writing as he glanced at her.

**Where are you going?**

"I'm just going back to my camp." He said as Connie furrowed her brow.  
**Without even saying bye? What the fuck is up with that? **Daryl clicked his tongue looking up to the sky.

"I didn't think you'd care." He said.

_Why?_ She signed to him

"I don't know." Daryl sighed. Women. They were all the same, "This isn't my home. I don't belong." Connie stared at him for a moment. She wanted to say a million things to him. She wanted to punch him for making her feel all these feelings. But all she could get out was:

_Fuck you_, she signed and then walked away. Daryl shook his head. He didn't need help translating that one.

* * *

Women were all the same, Daryl thought. They were emotional creatures. He never understood them. He probably never would. He always seemed to fuck something up with them. Daryl walked down the muddy road towards his camp. He needed to get his life back on track. This was why he hadn't slept with anyone in a long time. It always messed shit up.

His camp was an hour on foot from hilltop. It was a good time to think about life and where he wanted to go. Instinctually looked around for Dog and then sighed. Judith had Dog. He let her keep him last time he saw her. Judith took better care of him then he ever did. Every Sheriff needed a partner anyway. Daryl smiled at the thought.

Her father would have been proud of her. Daryl's smile faded at the thought of his friend. It had been almost seven years since Rick was killed and it never got any easier. He missed that guy. They went through a lot together. Daryl then began to think about all the people he had lost since the fall of mankind. He thought of his brother's undead face.

Daryl grunted. Why was he doing this to himself? He just needed to fix his camp. He saw it ahead of him as he stepped through the mud piles. This would take ages to fix after the last snow storm, but he was game. He threw his bag on the fallen tree and stood there for a moment assessing what had to be done. It'd take all day, but he could do it.

* * *

The sun was lower in the sky by the time his camp was livable. He jumped over a few rocks towards the river's bank. He knelt down and washed his hands. The water was icy cold, but the ice chunks were gone. Spring was coming. He watched his hands beneath the water. Those hands had been through a lot, but his favorite was when they talked to Connie. He was learning very slowly how to communicate with her. He took his hands out of the water and stared at them. Maybe his other favorite thing they did was touch her. He smiled slightly thinking about her squirming beneath his touch.

"Stop it." He mumbled. The hairs began to stand up on his neck. Daryl looked up to see four figures standing on the other side of the river, staring at him. They weren't even trying to hide that they were watching. He grimaced as he stood up. "Fuckers." He gave them the finger and walked back to his camp.

He kicked his pile of twigs with frustration. He hated the whisperers. Not many things made him nervous. The whisperers did…As did Connie. He grumbled with a frown looking down the road towards Hilltop. He could either go back there, stay at his camp, or head on over to Alexandria and check on Dog. He glanced over his shoulder towards the river. They were still standing there, watching him.

"Fuck this." Daryl muttered grabbing his survival bag and bow.

* * *

Connie sat at the table in their room staring at the notebook in front of her. She had rage cleaned their room and now she was rage writing. She missed rage writing. Her best pieces came from those times she was angry. She missed writing so much, so She decided to start writing again. This time, she was writing about her life. From growing up as Deaf black woman, to her career bringing down companies to her life once Zombies over took. She wasn't sure who would be reading it, but she wanted it written.

She picked up the pen and began to write, once upon a time, she chuckled and scribbled it out. How would she start this exactly? She tapped the pen against the note pad when she felt the air shift in her room. Someone had entered their room. She turned to see Daryl standing in the doorway. She stared at him blankly.

_I'm sorry_, He signed. Connie melted whenever he signed. She shook her head standing up.

_No, I'm sorry_. She walked over to him. Daryl stood there for a moment staring at her. His brother would have punched him if he saw how mushy Daryl was. Shit, Merle always wanted to punch his brother because of his heart. It always got him in trouble. Connie began writing in her small notepad for him.

**You said Hilltop wasn't home. Why did you come back?** She shoved the note into his hand. He read it and turned away for a moment. Yup, Merle would have disowned him. He would have broken his nose and disowned him for what he was about to say. He was pretty comfortable in years past not needing anyone in his life. He was fine being a loner, but now, this woman had cast a spell on him. He turned to look at her.

_You're home_. He signed to her. All the anger Connie had felt that day had just melted away. She flung his arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around her waist. They held each other tightly, feeling their heart beats synch. This was the best home either of them had had in a very long time.


	4. Chapter 4

The warm spring weather was finally hear so being outside wasn't as unbearable as it once was. The ground was perfect for planting right about now and that was what everyone was working on lately. Connie loved running her hands through the dirt as she planted the tomato plants right outside of the hilltop's gates. She hoped these would grow tall and bountiful. She hoped she could help provide more food for her community.

She closed her eyes, feeling the sun beat down on her neck. It felt amazing. No more ice-cold winds. Just warm spring winds. She took in a deep breath letting the earthy smell fill her nose. There was nothing more peaceful than the smell of Earth. A thump behind her made her eyes fly open. She turned around to see a walker dead behind her with an arrow lodged in hits skull. She turned to see Daryl standing in the look out tower, bow on his hip.

_Thank you_, she signed. He nodded back as he continued to watch her finish her planting. She smiled letting her mind drift to Daryl. He had been back and forth between his camp and Hilltop for the past month, always bringing back meat for the residence. He always brought Connie back something special, whether it be a flower or something extra to eat. Whenever he came back, he kissed her like it was their first time. It made her entire body shiver at the mere thought of his lips upon hers.

She felt another thump behind her. She turned to see another walker with an arrow in its head. The warmer weather was bringing out more of the dead. Connie stood up and scanned her surroundings. Seven. There were seven walkers. She stared at them slowly walk. She couldn't tell if they were actually the dead or The Whispers. She'd kill them regardless. It didn't much matter to her. Three more stepped out of the tree line. Connie bit her lip and turned to Daryl.

_Come in_, He signed. She looked around her. They had spotted her. Slowly they walked towards her. The three new ones just stood there. Whisperers, she thought, as arrows flew over her head. Connie turned and jogged back into the safety of Hilltop. Daryl climbed down to meet her.

"You need to pay more attention." He muttered. Connie rolled her eyes. "What if I wasn't there?"

_You were_, she signed giving a slight shrugged of her shoulder as she took her notebook out of her back pocket. **Plus, I could have handled myself. I've killed bigger groups than that by myself. I'm bad ass.**

Daryl walked back towards the main house reading her note. He shook his head glancing at her.

"Bad ass. Humpf." He muttered. Connie followed him inside, writing a retort. She handed it to him over his shoulder as they walked up the stairs.

**I am and You know it. That's one thing you like about me. I can take care of myself if I need to. You find that pretty attractive. **He turned and held out his hands.

_Maybe_, he signed. She smacked him as they entered the bedroom. He careful put his crossbow on the table and looked at her. Connie shook her head.

_You need to wash up_, she signed pointing to the bathroom. Gone were the days they could jump into a hot shower. Now they had to boil water if they wanted any kind of warmth to soak in. Daryl was used to cold baths now. At least in the Summer, they could go into the river for a swim and it was warm.

Daryl leaned over and plugged up the bathtub and turned on the water. Not a lot came out. He was used to that. He pulled off his boots and caked on mud sprinkled the bathroom floor. He sighed at the thought of cleaning that up, but if Kelly saw that, she'd flip. She already didn't like him much, so Daryl wasn't going to press his luck. Daryl peeled off his clothes that he had been wearing for a week. It was time to trade these in, He thought, as he lowered himself into the icy water.

"Mother fucker." He mumbled, shivering slightly as he tried to get used to the water. Connie walked in the bathroom with a kettle of hot water. She grimaced at the mess, "I'll pick it up later." She gave him her of course you will look.

_Hot_, she signed.

_Hot,_ He signed back to her with a nod. Connie carefully poured the kettle water into the water trying to not burn him. She missed hot water whenever she wanted. There were just too many people here to have that luxury. She placed the kettle on the sink's side and grabbed a wash cloth. She dunk it into the luke warm bath water. Daryl shook his head.

"I can do this myself." He said.

_Shut up_, she signed as she began to wash his filthy back. Daryl grumbled. Merle would have had a field day with this one. Never in his life has Daryl had a woman wash. He wasn't even sure his mother washed him when he was an infant.

Connie poured water over his head without warning. He glared at her. She mouthed oops with a wink. He closed his eyes as Connie massaged his scalp. Okay, this was pretty awesome. Connie leaned down and kissed his forehead. He opened his eyes with a smile.

"I need to get dirty more often." He said to her. She pointed to him.

_Always dirty_, she signed. Without a moment's hesitation, Daryl grabbed her and pulled her into the tub clothes and all. She gasped smacking him and tried to wriggle away.

_No_, Daryl signed. She wrinkled her nose. Daryl kissed her collar bone and she sighed. Okay, she would ignore the wet clothing feeling because this was the best feeling in the world. His rough lips against her would never get boring. Maybe a little bathroom sex was exactly what this afternoon needed.

"What the fuck?" Kelly stood in the doorway to the bathroom, "Aw Shit." Both Daryl and Connie gasped and giggled at the same time. Connie, dripping wet jumped out of the tub, turning the dry dirt on the bathroom floor into mud.

_So sorry, Kelly._ Connie signed wrapping a towel around her.

_You're free to do whatever you want. You're adults. _Kelly signed to her sister, _but that's something I don't need to see._

_You're totally right_. Connie glanced over her shoulder. _I'm sorry. We'll lock the door next time._

_Maybe it's time we have separate rooms or something like that. I'll stay with Luke, I guess._ Kelly said opening the dresser.

_What?_ Connie grabbed her sister's arm, _No. I want you with me._ Kelly smiled weakly.

_I'll just be outside, right over there. You and Daryl can run around here naked for all I care after I go._ Connie couldn't help the tears in her eyes, _Hey Don't do that. It was bound to happen._

_You're my best friend. I don't want you to leave, Connie pouted._

_Lord, Connie, I'm just switching rooms. I'm not moving to Alexandria._ Connie threw her arms around her sister's neck and hugged her tightly. Connie wasn't a fan of changes like this, even though it was for the better.


	5. Chapter 5

Connie never really noticed that she was different than other people. It was rare her deafness would be trouble. Everyone around her signed or at least signed. Even her favorite barista learned ASL to better serve her. Where she couldn't sign, she wrote. She hadn't come across anyone who could read yet. It wasn't until the dead began to rise, it started to become a problem. It took her a long while to become aware of the new world. But once it clicked, there was no stopping her. Her other four senses helped her greatly.

Her favorite sense of late was her sense of smell. Everything in this world had a smell. Even with the changes of the world (from living to dead), the smells were her favorite. She knew when a herd was coming before anyone else. She knew if there was food stock piled somewhere. Everyone had their own distinct smell. Daryl was by far her favorite. Even after he bathed, he still smelled of earth and musk. His smell often crept into Connie's dreams.

Her sense of sight is one she depended on most. There was no way she could communicate properly if she couldn't see them sign. She had to be aware of her surroundings of all time, so her sight saved her ass more than once. Her sight gave her the beautiful memories of sitting on top of the tool shed at Jones Springs with Yumiko to watch the sunset. Her sense of sight gave her the dreams of Daryl's naked body on top of her.

Okay, maybe her sense of touch was just as important. The feeling of her hands caressing Daryl's body gave her chills just thinking about. Running her hand across his facial stumble to his hair to pull him closer. His touch upon her body. The feeling up his lips upon her body. Yes, Touch was an important one.

How dare she almost forget her sense of taste. Without that, she wouldn't be able to taste Daryl. She blushed for even thinking that sentence. But Daryl tasted amazing. His lips and his skin, it all tasted like salt and earth. He was the best taste in the world. He beat out strawberries and ice cream by far. Daryl laid next to her in bed sound asleep, back towards her. Her finger tips danced across his scars. She kissed his shoulder. He stirred beneath her lips. She kissed him again. Daryl turned around and looked at her, groggy.

"What?" He mumbled. She shrugged her shoulders snuggling into him. Daryl put his arm around her tightly and kissed the top of her head. She sighed with happiness as she played with his fingers. Daryl bent his fingers.

_I love you_, he signed. Connie sat up on her elbows immediately giving him a questioning look.

"Jeez, I mean, don't fucking tell anyone." He told her. Connie just sat there staring at him, she pointed to his bedside table to her note book. He grunted and he grabbed it for her. She wrote for what felt like an hour. Connie handed him the notebook.

**Don't tell me that you love me right after sex. You don't know anything about me. You don't know my past. I've been through things that haunt me, and I don't want to bring you into that drama. I like where we're at. **Connie bit her lip as she watched him.

"First off, I know plenty about you. Secondly, we all have a past that haunts us." Daryl said pushing her off of him. "I've never really said that to no one, Connie. I don't give a fuck what happened in your past. This is now. Now is what matters." Connie sat there taking it all in. She started writing again.

**My past matters to me**, she wrote to him.

"Is that why you always have nightmares?" he asked. Connie bit her lip and nodded, "Well, when you're ready you can tell me but that doesn't change shit."

_Romantic_, Connie signed.

"Well if you're looking for romance, you've screwed the wrong guy." He said pulling his pants on. Connie put her hands up telling him to relax.

_I love you,_ she signed. Daryl stopped what he was doing and gave her a little half smile.

"Good cuz I was starting to feel like an idiot." He said.

_Well_….Connie signed. Daryl growled and grabbed her around her waist jumping on the bed with her.

"Don't be a dumb ass." He said as she playfully smacked at him. Merle was definitely rolling over in his grave right about now.

* * *

The sun had set long ago and now the full moon illuminated the bed room. Gone were the days where he had to wonder where he would sleep, at least as of right now he didn't have to worry. It was pretty calm outside those gates right now, despite their constant Whisperer stalking. He was also getting laid pretty regularly. He could really get used to this.

He kissed her shoulder softly so he wouldn't wake her. She smelled so nice. Rose Petals tonight. Never in a million years did he think he would ever be in this position. Growing up, he never saw himself with a woman in love. In his past, woman brought trouble. Shit, the men in his life were trouble too. He knew he wanted something different than what he came from. He had always wanted that from the very first day he came out of his mother.

He could see his mother now, sitting at the kitchen table, filling the kitchen with cigarette smoke. She would tell him how stupid he was just because he was a male. She would have had a heart attack if he had brought Connie home. He could hear her and his father both cussing out the black woman. How dare he bring a Negro into their home. Daryl's blood pressure began to rise just at the thought of it.

How did he turn out so different than what they tried to make him? Sure, there were years where he was following along the Dixon timeline. He always pretended he was like his brother, but he wasn't. He was no where even close. He still had his days where he put up his big bad fronts, but everyone here knew those were lies.

He slid his arm back around her waist and pulled her tightly against him. Daryl nuzzled the nape of her neck, drinking in her scent. He sighed with happiness. For the first time in his life he was content. Everything was perfect and that scared him. Every moment in the past when he let his guard down, something would happen. He prayed to whatever God was listening that if something was going to go down Connie was spared.


	6. Chapter 6

I love you changes everything and not in the bad way Daryl had initially thought. It changed it for the better. It gave him a purpose. It showed him what was worth living for. It made him want to better the world for her.

Daryl stood on the lookout tower scanning the horizon and tree line. He shifted his crossbow from one hand to the other. The sun was beating down on them, burning their skin. Sweat poured off of them. The weather had warmed up quickly.

"This is mad boring." Kelly muttered, leaning against the railing.

"Needs to be done." Daryl said. Kelly kicked the wall gently. She watched as the bushes rustled about one hundred yards in front of them. "Look, Kelly-"

"We're not going to have a heart to heart." She informed him. Daryl grunted.

"Nope." He said. That wasn't what he wanted either, but the tension between them was ridiculous. Connie noticed it. And Daryl wouldn't make her choose between the two of them. They stood there in silence for a moment and Kelly clicked her tongue.

"She's different now." She informed him. Daryl glanced at her, "And I don't mean that in a bad way. I haven't seen her this happy in a long time, Man. I'm thankful for that."

"What happened to her?" Daryl asked. Kelly shook her head.

"No, Man. Not my story to tell. You need to ask her." She said looking at him, "When she fully trusts you, I'm sure she'll tell you." Daryl shook his head. He wanted to know what happened to her. He wanted to know why she had nightmares. "Ten o'clock." Kelly said raising her bow and arrow.

"See it." They both narrowed their eyes to see two Whisperers stepping out from the bushed. "What the fuck do they want?"

"Who knows." Kelly mumbled aiming at them. She wanted to get one of them bad. She wanted to avenge her people's deaths. Her people. They were her people now. Kelly and Daryl were so focused on the two, they didn't notice the third off to the right.

"They need lives." Daryl said. They didn't notice the third whisperer had his own bow and arrow. They didn't notice that he was taking aim for them. They didn't notice that he let that arrow soar through the air right towards them. They didn't notice until Daryl stumbled, blinded with pain.

"Oh my god!" Kelly exclaimed. She moved her bow to the right and started firing at the Whisperer who ran back into the woods. She turned and looked at Daryl. He stood there with wide eyes.

"The fucker shot me." Daryl stared at the arrow sticking out of his shoulder. "He shot me." Kelly put her hands up looking down at the ground.

"Don't move. Help! Alden, he's been shot!" She screamed. Daryl stared at the arrow. He felt woozy. Daryl had been shot plenty of times before, but this one hurt. A lot. He looked at Kelly as darkness over took him and he stumbled back and fell from the tower, onto the blacksmith stall. "Shit shit shit shit."

"Daryl!" Alden ran over to Daryl. A crowd began to form, "No body move him. He fell far." Kelly jumped off the ladder and ran towards him.

"Can we call Siddiq?" Kelly asked wanting to throw up. This wasn't happening. This couldn't happen.  
"We can, but it won't be a day or so until he comes." Alden ripped his short off and stabilized the arrow. He needed Enid. "Shit. Shit. Daryl, can you hear me? Get the King and called Siddiq." He was at a loss of what to do.

"How bad is it?" Kelly asked. Alden shook his head.

"I mean, the arrow could have been dealt with, but the fall. The fall is what I'm concerned about." He said.

"Should I get my sister?" She asked. Alden nodded. He would. Just in case.

* * *

He was in an out of consciousness as they moved him to the infirmary. It wasn't even the pain from the arrow or the fall. There was something else going on and he could tell even though he wasn't lucid. Every time he opened his eyes someone else was standing above him. He had no reference of time in his painful clouds.

"Daryl, can you hear me?" Siddiq rubbed his knuckles down her chest. Daryl grunted slightly.

**He should stay asleep**, Connie held up her notepad. Siddiq nodded.

"I need to asses him awake now. I need to make sure he can wake up for a long period of time." He informed her. "That fall could have killed him." Connie nodded as she stroked Daryl's hand. She brought it up to her lips and kissed it softly.

"Rick…" Daryl mumbled. Connie looked at Siddiq. He shook his head as he ran his knuckles across Daryl's chest again. His blue eyes fluttered open.

"Hey there." Siddiq smiled at him. Daryl just stared, very confused for a moment. "Do you know who I am?" Daryl nodded slightly.

"The doctor." He crocked, trying not to cough. His entire body was a fireball of pain.

"Good good." Siddiq said using his stethoscope to listen to Daryl's chest. "Do you know who she is?" Daryl glanced to his side. Connie sat there with tears in her eyes.

"My baby." He smiled weakly. Connie started to cry for the hundredth time, "Hey, don't do that."

I love you, she signed with shaking hands.

"Do you remember what happened?" The doctor asked as he checked Daryl's blood pressure. Daryl shook his head. "You were shot with an arrow and fell pretty far. You've been unconscious for three days. I think they had something on the arrow. A poison or something. You got pretty sick. I'm not sure what it was, but you're not out of the woods yet, by any means." Daryl nodded.

Connie wanted to write a million things to him. But she knew he probably didn't have the strength to read. She wanted to hold him tightly, but she didn't want to hurt him.

"I think you broke a couple of ribs, best I can tell. You received about ten stitches from the arrow. But I think that'll heal up nicely." Siddiq leaned against the wall. "You're going to be in pain for a while. I want to make sure your head is okay. That's my main concern." Daryl nodded trying to move slightly.

"Shit." Daryl hissed.

_Stop. Don't move_, Connie signed to him.

_I want to go_, Daryl signed. Connie rolled her eyes at him.

"you're not going to be leaving here for a little bit, Daryl. Just get used to it." Siddiq chuckled.

_Come here_, Daryl signed to Connie. She hesitated for a moment so afraid to touch him, _Please. _She leaned over and nuzzled him careful to not go anywhere near his wounds. He still tensed in pain.

_Sorry. Sorry_. She signed almost pulling away.

_No_, he signed putting his one good arm around her. Oh, it hurt a hell of a lot, but he didn't want her away from him. He glanced at Siddiq who held up pain killers. Daryl nodded as he signed, _I love you_, to Connie. She kissed his hand and signed it back to him. This pain was incredible, but he had been through pain before. He would get over it. He was thankful he was still alive, and he was thankful the arrow hit him instead of Kelly. He wouldn't know what to do if Connie lost someone.


	7. Chapter 7

It took two extra days until he was able to move about. He was sore and stiff, but he had to get out of this trailer. He had to get back to his room, his bed, his woman. Siddiq stood there stuffing his bag with his items.

"I wish I could stay longer, but I can't be away from the baby this long." He smiled weakly. Daryl nodded.

"I'll live." He said. "Rosita okay?"

"Wonderful. Tired, but she's doing this mom thing like a champ." He said slinging the bag over his shoulder. "I'm going to radio in when I get back to Alexandria to check in. if anything happens before I get back, Carol is there keeping an eye on the infirmary. Okay?"

"Check, Doc." He said stretching his back with a groan. Connie snapped her fingers to get Siddiq's attention.

_Me and you talk?_ She signed, _Outside?_

"uh, sure." Siddiq gently tapped Daryl's good shoulder, "Take care." Daryl nodded as Connie led the doctor out of the trailer. He leaned against the wall, looking out the window watching Connie walk Siddiq to his horse. She handed him her note back, Siddiq stood there for a moment reading. He looked at her, then back to the note pad, then back to her. Daryl frowned. He didn't want Connie to baby him. He just wanted to cuddle with her in bed. He watched as Siddiq gave her a hug and then mounted his horse. Connie headed back to Daryl.

_Ready?_ She signed to him.

"yeah." Daryl muttered taking her arm for leverage down the steps. He grunted as they slowly walked down them. The stairs to their room should be fun.

Careful, Connie signed as she held his arm tightly.

"I'm fine." He said even though he felt like an old man. A fall like that twenty years ago, he would have been doing back flips by now. Connie rolled her eyes as she helped him inside, "What were you talking to the doctor about?" Connie shook her head.

_Pay attention,_ she signed as they started up the stairs to the second floor of the main house. He wasn't sure how Connie had managed to get into the house, but he was pretty thankful he wasn't going home to a trailer right about now. _Sit. _

"Yes, ma'am." He said as he hobbled over to their table. Connie sat across from him, to staring, "What?"

_Youre beautiful_, she signed. Daryl chuckled.

"I'm bruised and scared." He said.

_Still beautiful_. She gave him a wink. He had given her quite a scare this week. She didn't want to relive it. Connie pulled out her note book, **We need to talk.**

"Like talk talk or shooting the breeze talk?" He asked with a slight frown.

_Talk talk_, she signed. Daryl frowned. This couldn't be good.

"Okay? What about?" He asked her. He couldn't help his heart rate increasing. Connie looked at her notebook with a bit lip. She tapped her pen against the table nervously. She finally wrote a short sentence and showed it to him.

**My period is late**, she had written. Daryl stared at that small sentence. That small sentence didn't help his heart rate any. He ran his hand through his greasy hair.

"Like um….Like how late?" he said, voice croaking it.

One month, she wrote. His eyes widened.

"A month? And youre jus now telling me?" He asked. Connie frowned and wrote fast.

**One, I thought it could have been stress. Two, I was a little preoccupied with you this week. Three, stop acting like that. **Daryl put his hands up defensively.

"I'm not acting like anything. I'm just…shocked." He said, "Have you know ever been late before?" Connie shook her head, "Okay…can't you pee on a stick or something?" Connie shook her head.

**Theyre all expired Siddiq said. He said they have to go old school now since the ultrasound machine stopped working last winter. I know my body. I've done this before. **Daryl's head shot up as he read the last sentence.

"What do you mean you've done this before?" he asked. Was this it? Was this what was keeping her up at night? Connie put her face in her hands, trying to compose herself.

_Fifteen years ago_, she finally signed to him. Daryl stared at her blankly for a moment.

"I mean…" Daryl didn't want to say the wrong thing. He didn't want to cause her pain, but everything that had happened in the past five minutes was a shock. Connie put her finger up, telling him to wait a second. She walked over to her dresser. She pulled out a larger notebook. She paused clutching it to her chest.

_Read this_. She handed him the notebook. As soon as he took it, she felt queasy and threw up in the water basin. Daryl stared at her for a moment before opening up the notebook to read Connie's nightmare.

* * *

15 Years ago

Connie drank in his smell. He smelled like baby powder and she loved it. She kissed his pudgy brown cheeks as she clipped him into his bucket seat. Kelly bounced into Connie's room, spinning her stuffed bunny in the air like it was a helicopter.

_I'm hungry_, she signed to her big sister. Connie shrugged.

_Then go eat_, she rolled her eyes. Already annoyed with her little sister.

_Mama isn't here and I'm not allowed to use the stove. Can I have some cereal? I know how to pour the milk all by m myself because You know, I'm a big girl_. Kelly gave Connie a gap tooth smile.

_Go. If you spill anything. You pick it up. You understand me?_ Connie signed. Kelly nodded as she bolted out of the room. _ I love you so much. Come here, Sweet boy. _

Connie lugged the bucket seat into the living room. She hated this part of the week. She hated the hand off, but the courts had said Terrence needed time with he baby too. She assumed this part would never get easy. She glanced over to the kitchen to make sure it wasn't on fire. Kelly was swinging her feet, bouncing in her seat, eating a bowl of lucky charms as if she needed more energy. The living room lights flickered telling Connie someone was ringing the doorbell.

"Ooooh Your man is here." Kelly giggled into her cereal. Connie opened the front door and Terrence tossed a cigarette away. She narrowed her eyes.

_It's out,_ he signed looking behind her. _Wheres the baby?_

_Hes right there_. Connie bit her lip, _please text me when he goes to bed._

_I always do._ He signed to her; _Can I have my son?_

_I know. I'm just extra paranoid for some reason, okay?_ She stepped aside to let him in, _Any plans?_

_No. We're going to stick around the house. Maybe have a party. Do some drugs and drink. _He laughed throwing up his hands with a laugh, _Literally nothing, Connie. Just snuggles and tv. You have nothing to worry about. Plus, I live two blocks away. You can see my house from your porch._

_Okay. Okay_, Connie said leaning in to kiss the baby again, _Be good for daddy._

_He always is, _Terrence picked his son up, waved to Kelly, and left the house. Connie stood there for a full five minutes before She moved. Kelly stood in the doorway.

_I spilled the milk_, she frowned.

Connie never got a good night's sleep when the baby was gone. She never got a good night's sleep when he mother was doing an over night shift. She was afraid Kelly would tip toe into some trouble. Kelly knew how to do that very well if Connie wasn't paying attention. She was going to give her mother hell when she was a teenager.

_Can I watch cartoon?_ Kelly asked bouncing on the living room couch.

_Yes, but please stop jumping on the couch,_ Connie sat at the kitchen table sipping a hot cup of coffee. She looked up to see Kelly once again bouncing on the couch looking out the window. Connie clapped her hands to get her sisters attention, _what did I say?_

_I know! But there are fire engines outside! Can I go see the firemen?_ Kelly signed. Connie frowned as she got up.

_Sit,_ Connie signed opening the front door. Sure, enough a fire engine sped by her house. Then two cop cruisers sped by. Connie stepped onto the porch. Her eyes followed them as they turned the corner. Her eyes naturally floated over to Terrence's house. There were a lot of commotion going on over there. Connie's heart began to race. The fire trucks stopped there.

Her entire body felt like it had been shocked with a thousand volts of electricity. Without telling Kelly, with out even closing the hosue door. She began to run. She ran as fast as her feet would go, across the neighbors' yards, into Terrence's yard. She stopped for a moment, to take a breath. Two ambulances pulled up Connie's chest felt tight as a police office ran over to her.

_My baby. Wheres my baby?_ She signed to him, pleading into his eyes. The officer shook his head, unable to understand her.

"Ma'am, please stay behind the yellow line." He told her. Connie's eyes scanned the scene. She wasn't sure what was happening. One set of paramedics ran into the house and a second set stood by Terrence's car. A police officer broke the passenger side's window. The cop flung open the door and that was when Connie's world stopped.

They pulled the bucket seat out of the car. Connie's knees felt weak. She wanted to vomit. Her son, covered in sweat, had to bluest lips she had ever seen. Her head felt like it was going to explode as Terrence was wheeled out of the hosue unconscious. Connie managed to break free from the cop's grips and bolted to the ambulance.

_Baby! Baby boy!_ She tried to lunge for her son, but the paramedic grabbed her and shook his head. She looked at their eyes. She looked at the looks the exchanged. Bile rose up in her throat as she collapsed. She would never be able to get her son's dead face out of her mind for as long as she lived.

* * *

Daryl put the notebook down. His heart thumped in his chest and he looked up at her. She had been crying as he read that. His throat was dry.

"I…I'm so sorry." He managed to say.

_My nightmares are when I can't get to him. His face._ She signed slowly for him. Daryl nodded. He understood.

"I know nothing I say will be appropriate." He told her. She smiled weakly as she slid a note over to him.

**I'm scared. I'm scared this one might die too. **Daryl's heart sank. He never wanted Connie to feel that pain again. He never wanted to see her cry again. He never wanted her to experience any kind of sorrow. He would protect her and this child. It was time now to Make the Dixons a good and kind hearted family.


	8. Chapter 8

It was amazing what opening up did to a relationship. They had no secrets now. It felt freeing for Connie to be so honest to Daryl. She was at peace. It was amazing what that one little sentence of I'm late did to their relation ship as well. At first it had kept Daryl up at night, petrified of what would come. Petrified of bringing a baby into this world, when there was so much bad outside of these walls. But as the weeks went on and he watched Connie's stomach start to swell any doubts left his mind. He was going to do this right. He was going to do what his father never did.

Dianna pulled at the reins of the horses nears Alexandria. It was their monthly supply exchange between the two communities now that their crops were blooming. It also meant it was a good time for Connie to check in with Siddiq. Connie snored slightly into Daryl's chest as they laid in the back of the wagon. She slept a lot lately. Daryl's calloused hands touched her belly. This was his. All his.

"We're just about there." Kelly called back to them. Daryl nodded as she gently shook Connie awake. She rubbed her eyes, not sure how long she was out, but the sun was brutal so it must have been for a while.

_We're here,_ he signed to her. Connie nodded as she sat up.

_My back is killing me_, she signed with a yawn.

_I'll get you later_, Daryl gave her a lop-sided smile. She chuckled as the gates of Alexandria opened and Dianna brought them in. She caressed her small belly. She had gotten bigger quicker this time. She wasn't going to complain about it though. When the wagon came to a stop, Daryl jumped out and extended his hand to Connie. She scooted out slowly with a grunt. "I'll meet up with you later. I want to go see Carol." Connie nodded as Daryl kissed her forehead.

I love you, Connie signed. Daryl gave her a wink as he walked down the street. Every time he came back here, it brought back so many memories. Good ones. Bad ones. Terrible ones. He looked a head to see Dog laying on the side walk in front of the brownstone.

"Hey, Boy!" Daryl whistled. Dog's ears perked up at the familiar voice. Bark! Dog bolted up and jumped on Daryl barking, "Hey there. Have you been a good boy?"

"Hes been fine." Judith was sitting on the steps reading one of her lesson books. "You coming to take him back?" Daryl shook his head.

"Naw. He's yours now." He said.

"Good. He's better for me anyway." Judith smirked. "He smells better now too."  
"Smart ass." Daryl chuckled. "Carol in there?" Judith nodded.  
"yeah. Shes making me read this stupid book. Why do I need to know about wars that happened before I was alive?" Judith asked.

"Hell, if I know." Daryl shrugged. "I was never much of a learning kind of guy, but you mind Carol. She's killed kids brattier than you."

"So, I've heard." Judith rolled her eyes.  
"Well, look who we've got here." Negan peered through the basement window, "It's Daddy Daryl. Looking good, D Man." Daryl stared at him. The sounds of his voice sent shivers down his spine.

"you shouldn't be out here with him. Does your ma know youre here?" He asked. Judith closed her book and looked up at him.

"No." She said.  
"Then get him and do your lessons there. No need for you to be around him." Daryl said glancing at Negan.  
"He aint that bad." Judith said standing up.  
"Don't say aint." Negan said, "It makes you sound uneducated." Judith rolled her eyes.  
"You don't know how bad that man is and trust me, your mother wouldn't want you talking with him" Daryl said to her, "Go home now or I will tell her." Judith narrowed her eyes.  
"Judith, mind your manners and listen to Daryl." Negan told her.  
"Well, I'm taking Dog with me." She said jumping off of the steps, "Come, Boy."

"Get home." Daryl mumbled, glancing at Negan who was giving him a toothy smile, "And fuck you." Daryl walked up the steps and knocked on the door. The door opened up and Carol stood there with a large smile upon her face.

"Pookie!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as tightly as possible. Daryl hugged her back, "Come in."  
"I don't have long. Connie has an appointment with Siddiq." He said kicking some dirt off of his shoes. Carol clapped her hands with excitement as they walked further into the house.

"I'm so happy for you, Daryl. Youre going to be a daddy." She said, beaming with happiness. The most happiness she had experienced in a while. "Are you excited?"  
"Eh, a lot. And nervous." He admitted. Carol nodded.  
"Well of course and imagine how nervous Connie is feeling." She said pouring some tea for the two of them, "I was petrified when I was pregnant with Sophia and that world was a different world. I have a few baby things I found in the shop I pulled aside for you somewhere around here. Gender neutral of course."  
"We still have awhile." He said leaning against the wall. Carol bit her lip looking at him.  
"How is he doing?" She murmured.  
"The King? Quiet. He keeps to himself most days. If the kids are in the court yard having a lesson, he'll join them." Daryl told her, "But hes pretty quiet." Carol nodded with a sigh.

"I just…. After Henry…" She mumbled. Daryl but his hands up.

"You don't need to explain nothing to me. I get it." He said to her. Carol looked at him with a weak smile.

"I've missed you." She told him.  
"Ive missed you too."

"You seem to be getting better with your signing." She told him, "Ive been practicing but its been such a long time since ive had to use it."  
"Ive got the motivation to learn. I want to be able to talk to her, like I'm talking with you." He told her, "Its not so hard once you get the hand of it."

* * *

Daryl tossed the box of baby crap he got from carol unto the back of the wagon. He glanced at Dianne. She gave him a smile as she tossed a tooth pick across the street. Daryl shook his head going to the infirmary.

"There he is." Siddiq smiled sitting next to Connie, who was laying on the examining table.

"Sorry, Carol talked a lot and had stuff for the baby." He said walking up to the table. He leaned down and kissed Connie's forehead.

_Carol okay?_ Connie signed.  
_She's good._ Daryl signed back with a nod.  
"Well, everything looks good. Your belly measurements are right on track. I still think mid-November is right on track for a birth date." He said to the couple as he pulled out his stethoscope., "Let me take a listen. Youre far enough a long now. I should be able to hear the heart beat." Connie smiled with excitement as Siddiq started listening to the underside of her belly. Daryl held his breath. "There we go. Very strong heartbeat. Here, Daryl, listen."

"Okay." This felt a bit awkward, but Daryl put the ear buds into his ear. He closed his eyes tightly as if that would help. And there it was. Thump thump thump. His child's heartbeat. Thump thump thump. He opened his eyes with a smile. He looked down at Connie who was looking at him, waiting for a report on what he heard.

_It's beautiful_, He signed. _Give me your hand_. He took her hand with his finger he drummed on her hand, thump thump thump. _The baby's heart. _He signed. Connie's eyes filled with tears.

_Our baby, _she said. This was amazing. This was the things dreams were made of.


	9. Chapter 9

Daryl carefully stepped over the over grown scenery in the run-down store. It was dusty and moldy and almost made his lungs give out. The ivy and grass had over taken it many years ago. It looked like no one had stepped foot in here in years. This was a bad idea. It was worse in here than he had expected. He leaned against the cash wrap with a sigh.

"Dude, Connie wouldn't allow anything in here near her much less the baby." Jerry said pulling some ivy off of a teddy bear display.

"I realize that now." Daryl said. The floors creaked under their steps. It would give away if they stayed in here for much longer. If a mouse scurried into here, the floors would break, and they would probably die. Death by mouse. That was one-way Daryl didn't want to go. That would be too embarrassing.

"Nabila and I are done with the baby thing. You can have our crib. The little one will be out of it by the time yours comes, Man." He told Daryl. "I mean if we have an Oopsy baby. We can just put it in a drawer."  
"I just wanted to provide for the baby, ya know?" Daryl looked at the big man that sometimes intimidated him. He'd never let Jerry know that though. He was still trying to keep up his big tough guy facade.

"I get it, Kemosabe." Jerry nodded, "It's a dad job to provide, even in these times. Trust me. I never thought I'd be bringing life into this new world but look at that. Ive got three kids and they bring me more joy than I ever knew existed. My dad warned me my heart would grow with every child I had, but I didn't believe him." Daryl stared blankly at Jerry.

"You want to be like your old man?" Daryl asked. Jerry beamed with pride.  
"Every day I strive to be even as half as amazing as he was." He told him. Daryl nodded.  
"Every day I strive to be a better dad than mine. That's…. That's what I'm scared of. I'm scared my father will come out when the baby comes." He said kicking a fallen rail. Jerry clicked his tongue with a shake of his head.  
"Youre going to be a great father. I see it. Youre a great man even if you don't notice it yet." He said. "We should get out of here before we get noticed. Maybe bag us a deer before we get back. They seem to like it about a block down that way." Daryl nodded as he reached into the dusty rubble and pulled out a book.

"Just what I wanted." He said with a smile dusting it off. The floors began to creak even more. The men stood there, unmoving staring at each other. They heard the familiar growl of a walker right next to them.

"Where is it?" Jerry whispered. Daryl put his finger up to his lips telling Jerry to be quiet. There were louder creaks and the sound of wood snapping. Dust started to swirl around obscuring their view.

"We need to get out of here." Daryl said as the snarls grew louder. The warriors saw a bush coming towards them. They just stood there staring. A walker covered in ivy and greenery stumbled towards them just as the roof caved in. Jerry grabbed Daryl by his arms and pulled him to the exit it in the nick of time. The wood and rubble nearly landed on top of them. The baby store went crashing to the ground. "Well, that was close."

"Yeah…." Jerry said, "Don't tell Nabila."

"Christ no. Don't tell Connie." Daryl said. The men shook each other's hands.

* * *

Connie wanted to die. Okay, maybe not really die, but she wanted to complain. She was almost five months pregnant, living in virgina, in July, with no air conditioner. She missed her AC. She missed ice. She missed ice cream. She missed a lot from their previous lives during times like this. She pinned her hair up as high as it would go, stripped down into her underwear and tank top. There was no relief. Everything felt hot to the touch. She felt the breeze of the bedroom door opening.

_Youre back finally_, Connie signed.

_I always will come back_, Daryl signed as he crawled into the hot bed with her. He pulled out the book he risked his life for. _Here._

_Oh! Baby names! _Connie grinned ear to ear.

"I thought we could look up a few. I know we have time but mark one thing off of our list." He said kicking his boots off. Connie nodded eagerly opening the book. Daryl chuckled rubbing her stomach.

_What about Harper?_ Connie asked. Daryl shrugged his shoulders.  
_For a boy or a girl?_ He signed.  
_Either_. Connie chuckled flipping through the book, _Booker?_

_Booker Dixon?_ Daryl shook his head. He would have beaten someone up named Booker in school, _Carolina? After Carol? Shes bad ass._

_She is._ _Maybe list_. Connie signed. She was enjoying how well Daryl was signing now. It had brought them a lot closer. _Rose?_

_Rose. Rose Dixon._ Daryl nodded. _Maybe list._

_Anyone you want to name the baby after?_ She asked him. He shook his head.

_Other than Carol, no._ You? Connie shook her head. He turned towards Connie so she could read his lips, "Is the baby going to have my last name?" Connie looked at him with a questioning look.

_Of course._ _I thought at this point in our relationship I had your last name._ She signed to him. Daryl stared at her blankly, _Maybe I was wrong._

"_No._ I mean, no. I never gave you a ring or nothing." Daryl said to her. Connie rolled her eyes.  
_You got me pregnant._ _Times are different. There are no weddings or crap like that. I'm sorry I assumed._ Daryl shook his head.

"_Well," Daryl said, "If youre going to be my wife, then I need to find you a ring._ Everyone needs to know youre off the market." Connie blushed with a giggle.

_Wait until I'm not swollen, she told him._ Daryl nodded as he kissed her temple. Yup, The Dixon line just got better.

* * *

**Feel free to leave baby name suggestions in the reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

The sun was shining bright in the sky. Connie wanted to go find some shelter. She wanted to feed Kelly. She wanted to not come across anymore of those Stinkers as Kelly called them. She felt like she was in a horror movie. She felt like she wanted to give up. She was tired. But Kelly kept her going. Connie just wanted her parents back to help. And maybe some coffee. Kelly tugged on her sister's shirt. Connie looked down at the child.

_There's a fence over there_. Kelly signed and then pointed off to the distance. Connie looked down the road with squinted eyes. Sure, enough it looked like a closed off area. Maybe it was a refugee camp. She needed to get Kelly somewhere.

_Come on,_ Connie took her hand and the sisters walked towards the fenced in area. As they got closer, Connie noticed it was most defiantly a camp of some sort. Fences surrounded thick metal walls. Connie looked down at her sister with a nervous smile. This was what they needed. Connie banged on the front gate. It took a bit of time but soon, the gate opened, and three men stood there with large smiles.

"Welcome to Jones Spring. My name is Charles. Come in please." He said showing the sisters in.

"Shes deaf, but I can translate." Kelly said. Charles bent down.  
"And what is your name, young lady?" He asked.  
"Kelly. This is my sister, Connie. I'm eleven so you don't have to talk to me like a baby. Ive killed a stinker before." She said. Connie swatted her arm. Charles laughed.  
"it's all good." He said shaking Connie's hand, "Welcome, Connie. Let me show you around."

* * *

This place was like a dream come true. There were places they could sleep. There was security. They would keep her and her sister safe. Maybe she could actually sleep with her eyes closed for one. Charles showed them to the bunks and bathrooms and even a small game room that Connie knew Kelly would spend all her time in.  
"Here is the kitchen. It's small right now, but we've only been growing things for about a month." Charles said walking into the kitchen, "I'm hoping by winter we'll have all the kinks worked out. And this big fella is our resident cook, Luke." Luke smiled as he put his wooden spoon down.

"Welcome. Welcome." He said.  
"She's deaf." Kelly said bouncing on her feet anxious to get into that game room, "Her name is Connie. I'm Kelly and I'm bored." The men laughed at her. Luke gave a polite wave to Connie.

_My name is Luke_, He signed very slowly. Connie grinned brightly very appreciative that someone tried to sign to her. Connie looked around the room and found a small notebook and pen and began to write.

**Hi Luke. Thank you, Guys for the warm welcome. This is all very over whelming. We've been walking nonstop for two months. I didn't ever think we'd find a place like this. I can read lips by the way.** She handed Luke her note. He nodded.

"I've only been here for two weeks and It already feels like home." Luke said. "Theres a lot of great people here and people come almost daily. Theres a few kids here you can play with." Kelly looked at Connie.  
_Can I go explore? I'm safe. Theres no stinkers_, she pleaded with her sister. Connie bit her lip, nervously.  
"Shes fine. Trust me." Charles told her, "Ill keep her safe always. Once youre in these walls youre my family." Connie nodded slowly and Kelly didn't miss a beat. She bolted out the room and headed for the game room.  
"Let me grab you something to eat." Luka smiled warmly as if he could tell Connie's stomach was growling.

* * *

It made Connie nervous to not have Kelly attached to her hip. She had grown very protective over her baby sister since everything went down. Connie made her way to the game room. She found her sister playing monopoly with two women. Kelly waved her over.  
_This is Magna, and this is…. Kelly_ frowned, "I don't know how to spell your name."  
"Ha. It's all right. It's hard." The woman wrote her name down and showed it to Connie, "I'm Yumiko." Connie waved.  
"Your sister is a bitching monopoly player." Magna laughed, "She got park place, so I'm screwed." Connie nodded. Kelly was weirdly terrific at that stupid game. "She bet me a candy bar she would win."  
"And I won a candy bar." Kelly laughed.

"It's Thursday!" A tall lanky man walked into the game room. Magna groaned loudly hiding her face in her hands. Yumiko threw the monopoly thimble at him. Connie arched her eye brow at the man and his hideous shirt. "You must be Connie and Kelly."

"Shes deaf. Blah blah blah." Kelly rolled her eyes. Bernie smiled greatly.

_It's a pleasure to meet you, Connie. My name is Bernie. He_ signed to her.

_You can sign?_ She asked. Bernie nodded.  
_My cousin was deaf, so we all learned ASL. He told her._ Bernie turned to everyone in the room, "It's pretty easy to learn. We should all learn."  
"Just don't wear that shirt if youre teaching us." Yumiko mumbled.  
"You ladies know you love it." He spun around showing it to Connie, "Awesome right."  
_It's beautiful,_ she smiled.

* * *

Connie and Kelly had settled in nicely to Jones Springs, but it was far from a vacation. It was hard work trying to keep the community afloat. Survivors kept on coming and food started to thin out. But Connie still kept a smile upon her face. She would half her dinner portions if it meant her and her sister were kept safe.

_Come here,_ Bernie signed to her, _Shes asleep. Shes fine._ Connie glanced over to the second women's bunks and nodded. She followed the man with whom she considered one of her family members now. _Up there. _Connie looked to the shed and saw Luke sitting on the roof. He waved to them.

_Why is Luke on a roof_? Connie asked. Bernie chuckled as he climbed up onto to the roof. He extended his hand down to Connie. Carefully, Connie climbed up onto the roof. She looked at Luke with a questioning look. He nudged Bernie. He was better at signing than he was.

_Look at the stars. The city's lights are all out now, so nothing is blocking the stars_. Bernie pointed up to the sky. Connie gazed up to the sky and gasped. She never really sat down the apricate the stars above her, but tonight they were much more beautiful than she had ever seen. The sky sparkled like is contained a million diamonds. She felt like she could see for light years. It took her breath away. She would have to show Kelly this one night.

_Beautiful isn't it_? Luke signed. Connie nodded.

_It's amazing. Thank you for showing me._ She said to him. The three of them sat there for what felt like hours. Luke looked at her full of nerves.

_We're out,_ he said. Connie and Bernie stared at him blankly. _Food. We're out of food._

"Does Charles know?" Bernie asked.  
"I told him last week we were getting low and then that group from Tennessee came. Charles keeps dodging me." Luke said not sure what to do.

_Hunt?_ Connie asked.  
"yeah, I'll go out tomorrow." Bernie said, "I'm sure I can get Magna and some others to come with me. We'll find something." They sat there for a moment until Luke held his hand up.  
"Did you hear that?" He asked. Connie shot him a look and he couldn't help but to laugh, "I heard glass breaking."  
"Me too." The men held their breath, listening. Connie glanced towards where Kelly was sleeping. The air had shifted around them. Something had happened. "Come on." Bernie jumped down off of the roof and helped Connie down. Connie started to jog towards the cabin, but Luke grabbed her arm. He shushed her and shook his head. Her eyes pleaded with him.

The three of the quietly walked towards the cabin. Connie looked into the window and he world came crashing around her. She was going to faint. Inside, Yumiko was clutching a trembling Kelly, and someone had a gun pointed to her head.

"What the fuck is going on?" Bernie whispered looking into the window. Across the room, the saw Magna in her bed, struggling. Charles was on top of her. She kept trying to push him off.

_I'm getting Kelly_, Connie broke free from Luke's grasps. She would murder all of them if she found out Charles had touched her sister. The three of them burst through the cabin door.  
"Connie!" Kelly screamed. Magna took this opportunity to break free from Charles' grasp. She grabbed the pen at her bedside table and plunged it deep into his neck. Yumiko grabbed the guns barrel and managed to push it towards Charles' lacky as he pulled the trigger and shot himself in the chest. Kelly, covered in blood, bolted into Connie's arms.

Did he touch you? Did he? She signed trembling. Kelly shook her head. Connie tightened her hold on her baby sister. Yumiko hugged Magna tightly.  
"are you girls okay?" Luke asked.

"I think so." Magna panted, pushing Yumikos dark hair off of her face. Kelly began to scream. Charles' reanimated corpse started to stumble towards them. They stood there in shock for a moment. Connie had no weapons on her. She had to get Kelly out of here. She grabbed her sister's hand and bolted. The others followed behind her. As did Charles. They ran towards the front gates, but a chain and lock were around the handles. Connie looked at Luke with wide eyes.  
"Who the fuck would lock us in here?" He tried to force the gate doors open, but they wouldn't budge.  
"Guys, we've got a problem." Magna said as she watched Charles and his lacky start to attack people. Soon. Those bodies rose and started to attack.  
"We need to leave now." Bernie said going over to the armory shed. He handed Kelly a sling shot, "Do you know how to use this?" She nodded as tears fell. Bernie handed Yumiko a bow and arrow.

"I have no idea how to use this thing." She said.  
"Well, learn." Bernie said as the snarls of Stinkers grew closer.  
"Guys, we need to leave now." Luke said as Connie grabbed a knife. "We can get over the wall if we climb onto the Shed's roof." The group returned to the shed and carefully climbed up and lowered themselves down onto the ground. They stood there looking at the walls of what they used to call home. The screams of their friends echoed onto the nights sky. Nothing could get worse than Jones Springs, right?


	11. Chapter 11

It was getting closer to the time the baby would arrive. It made Connie nervous to even think about it. It was hard the first time around, but this was a different world. She didn't have technology on her side this time. It would take some time to get used to.

Connie sat in the dining room next to Lydia, getting frustrated by every passing moment. She had volunteered to help the teen with her studies because she was far behind the other teenagers. Connie didn't know how behind she really was until last month. She wasn't sure if it was her pregnancy hormones or just her normal self, but Lydia not getting simple math was driving Connie up the wall.

"I'm an idiot." Lydia said, almost in tears. Connie sighed shaking her head.

_No_, she signed pointing back to the word problem. Lydia stared back at the page trying not to give up. Her mother would have just hit her at this point.

"I don't know. Thirteen?" She asked. Connie nodded with a large grin.

_You got it!_ Connie signed. Lydia exhaled with a lopsided smile.

"Finally." Lydia rubbed her hands across her face nervously. Connie patted her back. Maybe she could get this kid on track Afterall. Connie looked up and saw her sister standing in the doorway.

_Want to go for a walk_? She signed. Connie nodded.

_Absolutely_, Connie pushed her chair back and pointed to the book next to Lydia.  
"I will. By tomorrow. I promise." Lydia said. Connie rubbed her large stomach as she walked to her sister.

You looked like you needed a break, Kelly signed. Connie nodded with large eyes.

Don't go so fast. I feel like I will topple over. Connie smiled.

Weebles wobble but they don't fall down, Kelly winked playfully at her sister as they stepped outside. Connie took in a deep breath. It smelled so beautiful outside. The crops were starting to be harvested now so the air smelled like corn and earth. Kelly put her hand on the small of her sisters back and she walked down the stairs.

I just want to sleep all day long now, Connie signed to her sister. Kelly nodded.

I know. You need to walk first. Get those hips ready. Connie smacked her sisters' arm as they walked towards the front gates that were open.

"Where are you guys going?" Dianne called down to them from the look out.  
"TO the mall. Go look at all the boys in the food court." Kelly said. Dianne stared blankly at her, "A walk, all within your line of sight. I'm not risking shit."  
"Don't go behind the corn. I can't see back there." Dianne warned, "Are you carrying?"  
"Always." Kelly said. Dianne nodded. She didn't need them getting hurt on her watch, especially Connie. She wasn't going to deal with a pissed off Daryl.

_I miss the mall_, Connie signed thinking back to simpler times, when they thought life was tough, _I wish you got to experience wasting your teen years at the mall with your friends, breaking curfew, kissing on the porch. You missed out on a normal childhood. _Kelly shrugged.

_I'm good. I didn't miss too much I don' t think. Drama dosent suit me well, _Kelly signed_. I probably would have gotten into a lot of trouble already because of my temper. _Connie nodded.

_You have moms temper, _Connie teased. Kelly nudged her sister.

_It's true,_ Kelly laughed. The girls walked silently for a while, not signing. Connie stretched her back with a grunt. The baby shifted inside of her making the walk a little harder.  
_I'm going to pee my pants soon if the baby keeps kicking me,_ Connie chuckled. The girls walked past the cornfield, ignoring the people picking a few ears. Kelly made sure she could always see Dianne in her line of sight. _I'm scared. _Kelly stopped and looked at her older sister.

Scared? Why are you scared? About what? She asked.  
This baby. I'm scared to have this baby. Connie signed. Kelly looked at her confused.  
You've had a baby before. You know what to expect. She signed.

I had a baby in a hospital with medical science and doctors and medicine and mom. Connie said protectively putting her hand on her belly.

Your body knows what to do. We'll all be here. Kelly smiled putting her hand on top of her sisters.

What if something goes wrong? Connie asked.  
Nothing will, but if something goes wrong, we'll figure it out. We always do. Kelly gave her a sympathetic smile.

I would die if I lost another baby, Connie signed. What if Walkers break in and eat him? What if the whisperers break in and kidnap him?

Well, all of that is dumb. None of that will happen. I promise. Kelly signed, And him? DO you think it's a boy? Connie shrugged.

I don't know. Another boy would be cool, Connie signed as they began to walk again, I'm just scared.

Its okay to be scared, but you have me and Daryl and Magna and Yumiko and Luke and everyone else here at Hilltop. We will protect that baby with everything we've got, and I promise that to you, Connie. This baby is the beginning of something new and great, Kelly flung her arm around her sisters' shoulders and kissed her cheek. Kelly would lay down her life to keep her sister and baby safe.

* * *

The stairs to the second floor of the Barrington House was starting to take longer to climb than Connie cared to admit. She was always a very fit and active person, especially now. When you had to walk to get from point A to point b and to fight walkers (and people) staying fit was important. Connie grumbled as she walked into their bedroom. Daryl sat at their small table. He pointed to the chair opposite him.

Connie plopped down in front of him with a groan. Daryl grabbed one of her legs and put her foot in his lap. He unlaced her shoe that he had laced this morning because she could reach her feet anymore. Connie closed her eyes for a moment as Daryl began to massage the day away from her feet. Now this was something she could get used to. Her feet never hurt this bad with her last pregnancy. Daryl tapped her foot and Connie opened her eyes.

_Why did you stop?_ She signed. Daryl chuckled.  
_I'll continue in a moment. I found these today when I went out_, Daryl reached into his front pocket and pulled something out. _Here._ Connie looked at the wedding bands in the palm of his hand.

_Really?_ She asked. Daryl nodded.  
_Yes. Youre my wife. End of story,_ He said grabbing her hand praying it would fit. Daryl took her hand and Carefully placed the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly. He brought her hand to his lips and he kissed it softly. He never knew true love until he met Connie. He saw it a lot, between Rick and Michonne and between Glenn and Maggie, but he never truly understood it until now.

_You need one now,_ Connie said looking at the small golden band on her finger. Daryl held up a finger and reached into his pocket. He pulled out another band.

_You've tamed me,_ He said as Connie grabbed the band.  
_Hopefully not too tame_, she winked playfully as she slid the ring onto his finger. Gone were the days of the long-complicated family weddings. And now, they had a more simple and perfect way of starting the next chapter of their lives. It was perfection and just what was needed. _I love you._ Daryl leaned over and place a soft kiss upon her lips. This certainly was perfection.


	12. Chapter 12

The days were getting shorter and shorter. Before they knew it, Winter would be upon them again. Everyone was busy preparing and canning what foods they could. They feared the first snow fall would be less than two months away. Long ago, before the dead awoke, two months away was a long time away, but now, now it was a very short amount of time to prepare everyone for it. The crops of Wheat and corn had been bountiful this year thankfully. They may be tired of them by next April.

Connie stood by the empty fireplace, gripping the mantel. She felt off. She couldn't put her finger on what was going on, but she just felt off. She took in a deep breath, closing her eyes tightly. Was she going to throw up? No. that wasn't it. Was she going to pass out? No. That wasn't it either. She inhaled sharply as she felt a pop beneath her belly. It felt like a rubber band snapping. Her eyes flew open. Oh fuck, she thought. Heart began to race as she felt her pants grow wet. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. She took in a deep breath as she waddled over to the bathroom where Daryl was cleaning up his beard. He smiled at her in the mirror.

"youre pale." He said. "Why don't you go lay down? Ill bring you up some lunch."  
_Either my water broke, or I pissed myself, _she said. Daryl stared at her blankly as he turned around.  
_What?_ He put his scissors down.

_I think the baby is coming_, Connie began to pant trying not to freak out, _It's early._ Daryl stood there unable to move. Connie smacked the wall to get his attention.  
"Baby is coming, Okay." He mumbled, feeling faint himself. "Do you want Kelly? I need to call Carol and Siddiq…. Or what do you want? Oh my god." Connie shook her head not even sure how to answer that.  
_We've got time,_ she signed unbuttoning her pants, _Maybe_. _These need to come off._

_How long was your last_? He asked finally able to move his feet, even though his chest felt constricted.

_Ten hours_, she signed, _help me take these off._ Connie winced as the familiar pains started to coarse through her body. She had time. These were nothing yet. Carefully Daryl helped Connie remove her pants and helped her back to the bedroom. Daryl flung their blankets off the bed and stripped the bed down the it's sheets. Nabila had helped them prepare their room last month for when they time had come, so Daryl knew what to do. But this was were his knowledge stopped. After this, he was clueless. He helped Connie crawl into bed and put a pillow behind her back and gave her one to hold as she laid on her side. She moaned slightly.

"Stay here. I'm going to get Kelly and freak out a little bit." Daryl said backing away from his wife. She shot him a look, "Right. Youre not going anywhere. Okay good. I'll be right back." Daryl bolted out of the room, panting. His hands shook as he ran them through his hair. This was not what he had been planning on doing today. Daryl stumbled down the stairs and walked into the office where Ezekiel was sitting.  
"Daryl, what brings you here on this fine morning?" His voice boomed through Daryl's chest.  
"The B-baby is coming." Daryl stuttered, "Can you radio over to Alexandria and make the doctor and Carol come?" Ezekiel stared at him blankly, "Please. I need her." Ezekiel nodded as he stood.

"you have my word I will get them here for you and Connie." Ezekiel extended his hand, "Congratulation." Daryl nodded as he shook the king's hand. He wanted to throw up, but he choked it down. Daryl took a deep breath and left the house. Yeah, he was going to faint he was sure of it. Daryl ran his hands nervously through his hair as he walked over to one of the gardens were the girls were picking green beans.

"Hey there, Daddy-o." Magna chuckled tossing a bean into Yumiko's basket.

"Her water broke." He said. Kelly stood up.  
"What? Really?" She grinned, "And youre down here?"  
"I just…" Yumiko and Magna looked at each other.

"We're having a baby!" They cried.

* * *

Connie knelt on the floor leaning against the bed with her eyes shut tightly. This was the only position that gave her any kind of relief. She wanted tons of drugs. She wanted an iv. She wanted nurses taking care of her. She grasped the edge of the bed tightly as a contraction tore through her. It started in her lower back and traveled around to her front and down the sides of her stomach to her groin. The pain was more intense than she ever remembered.  
"Should I do anything?" Daryl looked at Kelly with wide eyes. Kelly shrugged.  
"Hell if I know." She said, "The apocalypse happened before I learned about this shit in school."  
"Me too." He chuckled nervously, trying not to faint. He wanted to faint. She looked like she was in a lot of pain.

"I think she'll ask you if she needs anything." Kelly said glancing over at her sister who was rocking back and forth on her knees, "I mean she looks uncomfortable. I mean, I would be too I guess." Daryl stood up and walked over to his wife. He put his hand on the small of her back and massaged gently. She looked over to him with sad eyes.

_This suck,_ she signed. Daryl smiled sitting on the floor next to her.  
_I know. Youre doing good_. He smiled weakly. Connie carefully sat herself into a sitting position next to him, _want to get back into bed?_

_No_, she rested her head on his shoulder for a moment. _You excited or nervous?_

_Both,_ He signed glancing at Kelly. He felt Connie's body begin to tense again. He sat up and began to rub her back as another contraction tore through her body, "Theyre getting closer."  
"That's what we want right?" Kelly asked.  
"I guess." Daryl said, "When do you think the doctor will get here?" Kelly shook her head with a shrug.  
"Tonight if they wear their horses out with no Whisperer troubles." She said. Daryl nodded rubbing Connie back harder. "Can you get her some water or something?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Kelly said taking this opportunity to bolt. As much as she wanted to support her sister, this kind of thing scared her. Give her a thousand walkers to fight any day over this.  
_I need to stand up and walk,_ Connie signed. Daryl nodded as he got on his feet. He took her by her hands and helped her to hers. She wobbled for a moment and then began to pace back and forth in their room.

_Do you want me to grab you anything?_ Daryl signed.  
_Just no_. Connie breathed in deeply, _I don't remember it being this bad before._  
_Well, it's been a long time since then and youre almost forty so theres that._ Daryl signed. Connie stared at him with anger in her eyes, _I didn't mean it like that. I mean, I did._

_Stop_. Connie shook her head with a grunt. Daryl bit his lip as Connie draped her arms around his shoulders as another contraction ravaged her body again.

* * *

Siddiq exited the room with a smile. Everyone was staring at him.

"Shes moving along great. She's at an eight which means basically it could be any time. It's all up to her." He said clapping Daryl on his back. Daryl nodded glancing at Carol. He was as pale as a ghost.  
"It's going to be okay. I promise." She said giving him a hug. She felt his body relax in her arms, "The moment you hold your son or daughter in your arms for the first time is going to be amazing."

"What if I fuck it up?" He asked pulling away.  
"Oh Pookie, youre not going to fuck anything up." Carol smiled at him, "Youre going to be amazing." She looked at him deep in his eyes, "If anyone on earth can do this, it's you." Daryl nodded glancing at their bedroom door.

"We haven't even figured out the name thing yet. We have a couple picked out. She wasn't due for another three weeks." He told her as he began to pace back and forth.

"Babies do whatever the hell they want." Carol laughed, "Sophia was a pill when I was pregnant with her." Her face fell for a moment thinking about her daughter. She missed her terribly. She looked over at Daryl and smiled, "This is going to be so amazing, Daryl. I promise." Kelly opened the door with the biggest eyes Daryl had ever seen.  
"Uh, you should probably come back in. I think its close." She said breaking out in a sweat. Daryl didn't even hesitate and bolted into the room. Connie had pinned her hair up off of her neck. She was panting deeply.  
_Are you pushing?_ He signed. Connie was too tired to even Sign back at him. Daryl's hands trembled as he sat on the bed, _if you have to push then push. _Connie nodded as she closed her eyes tightly. Daryl glanced back at Kelly and Carol who both had large smiled upon their faces. Daryl looked back at his wife as she exhaled. He was going to faint and puke at the same time if that was even possible.

_Good. Youre doing good. I love you._ Daryl signed taking in a deep breath. Connie pushed again.  
"Can you see anything?" Carol asked.  
"I'm not looking." Daryl said.  
"You have to look." Carol chuckled. Reluctantly Daryl lifted the sheet that was draped over Connie's legs. The color drained from his face, "No. Don't you dare, Daryl Dixon. You are not going to pass out."  
"I can't do this." He said. Carol looked over at Siddiq who put his hands up with a chuckle.  
"Oh get out of my way." Carol pushed Daryl, "Go sit behind her and support her." Carol rolled her eyes washing her hands in the water basin. She lifted the sheet and nodded, "Couple more pushes and your baby with be here, Connie." Connie nodded as Daryl climbed behind her. She rested her head on his chest and grasped his hands tightly. She wanted this to be over with as soon as possible. Daryl kissed her temple as Connie began to push again, nearly crushing his fingers. "That's it, Connie. One more push. Kelly, give me some towels." Daryl watched the women run around the room for the next push. His heart and his chest felt tight. "That's it. Almost there. Push push push." In almost an instant, Connie's body collapsed and relaxed against him and a tiny infant's cries echoed through out the bedroom, "It's here!"  
"Oh my god." Daryl whispered as Connie began to sob. Kelly whooped as Carol wrapped the infant in a towel, "Is it a boy or a girl?" Carol was grinning brightly as she placed the baby on Connie's chest.

_It's a girl_, Carol signed. Connie sobbed even harder as she looked down at her daughter. The baby quieted down as soon as Connie began to stroke her face. Its grey eyes looked like they were already judging them. A tiny coo came from her mouth.  
_Hi Baby, I'm your mommy_. Connie signed. She looked up at Daryl who had let the tears finally flow. _Shes here._  
"This is the best day of my life." He whispered. His trembling hand stroked her bald head.  
"Well?" Kelly clapped her hands, "What's my nieces name?" Connie looked up at Daryl again with an approving smile. She was letting him have final say. This was a big choice. She was stuck with this name for the rest of her life. Daryl thought for a moment.  
"Well," he looked down at the baby, heart swelling with love and pride, "Everyone, please Meet Miss Daisy Mae Dixon." Daryl placed another kiss on Connie's cheek. This was the reason he was still alive. This was the reason he survived his childhood. This was the reason he survived the walkers, the saviors, and the whisperers. This was the reason he was brought onto Earth. This little Daisy was his reason to survive.


	13. Chapter 13

One month. One month of watching Daisy change every day. Her grey eyes were so alert. She watched everyone intently like she was taking inventory of the life around her. Tiny little brown curls had started to sprout on the top of her head. Connie was learning what every little movement on her face meant. She knew which face the hungry face was and what was the I'm tired face. Connie signed everything to her sweet daughter. From signing about her sweet little toes to signing about those middle of the night feedings.

Every moment Daryl saw Connie with his daughter, he fell deeper in love with her. It was amazing that the event of the birth of his daughter could change him so much. That little girl just made everything right. He loved cuddling her after one of her feedings and smelling her sweet baby smell. He loved kissing her little buddha belly. He loved how Daisy held onto his finger tightly and brought it up to her cheek as if she was cuddling it. She always stared deeply into his eyes and sighed happily when she did it. It made his heart burst with love.

Also, in this month, it had been decided that the Hilltop had to expand. Families were outgrowing their single rooms and People were taking up residency here now. King Ezekiel had blue prints drawn up of a wall expansion and the building of ten new Very small homes (although anything was better than living in a single room now). Connie sat at the dinning room table showing Lydia one of the blue prints.

"I mean, we need it after that new group came last week." Lydia said cradling Daisy against her chest. "Is this one yours?" Connie nodded smiling

_The rooms are small, but three rooms._ She signed to the teen. Lydia nodded giving Daisy's cheek a kiss.  
"Another baby?" She asked. Connie laughed shaking her head.  
_No no no no_, she signed. _You!_ Lydia stared at her.

"I don't understand." She said. Connie took out her note pad and began to write. She pushed it over to Lydia.

**Daryl and I both talked about it. You've been a great help with Daisy. The rooms are small, but we'd both feel more comfortable with everything going on if you were with us and not alone in the big house. It's up to you. It won't be ready until next summer. **Lydia looked up at her with a large smile and a nod.

"You guys are always so nice to me. Nicer than most of the people here." She said.

**Sins of the mother dosent mean youre an evil person. You've been with us long enough for everyone to realize that. If I trust you with my daughter's life, then youre more than welcomed to be part of my family**. **Plus, with you right there, I can help you with your studies even more.** Connie wrote to her.

"Thank you." She said rubbing Daisy's back, "That means a lot to me." Lydia's face fell as she jumped out of her chair sending it crashing to the floor. Daisy awoke and started to scream. Connie looked at her confused. "The sirens are going off." Connie stood up and looked out the window. It was utter chaos out there.

_Come on_, she signed taking Lydia's hand and walking out into the cold air. Bows were being raised; people were in the look out stations. One of their trees was on fire. Instinctually, Connie pushed Lydia and Daisy behind her as Fire balls began to fly over the compound's walls. Connie's heart began to race. Alden ran up to them and grabbed Connie's arm.  
"You Girls need to get to safety now. Alpha is here." He said looking right at Lydia. Connie turned to Lydia.  
_It's okay,_ she signed, _Keep Daisy Safe. _Tears filled Lydia's eyes as she clutched the baby tightly. Connie jogged down the stairs. They had to put out the small fires or they would have a big problem. She walked over to the water pump where Yumiko was trying to hook up the hose. _GO fight._

"Theres plenty of people there. I need to do this." She said to her friend. Fireballs continued to fly overhead.  
"Guys!" Magna jumped up and down, "We need water over here now!" She pointed to the blacksmith tent.  
"Shit." Yumiko tightened the hose as Screams filled her ears, Painful deafening screams. She looked up to see her girlfriend hit with a fireball, "No no no." Connie watched as Yumiko bolted over to her and threw herself on top of her. The women fell to the ground. Connie ran over to them, heart pounding.  
"Oh fuck." Magna moaned loudly as Smoke bellowed from her pant legs.  
"Youre okay, Baby." Yumiko said.  
"I'm going to pass out." Magna said as her eyes rolled in the back of her head.  
_Infirmary no_, Connie signed.  
_We don't have a doctor,_ Yumiko signed with tears in her eyes.  
"I can help." Lydia stood next to them, "Get her inside." Connie looked behind them. People were scrambling to put out the fires. People were firing arrows to the other side of the wall. She didn't want to know what was going on out there.

"I've got her legs." Yumiko said carefully lifting her up. Connie grabbed her from under her arms. They stumbled as they carried Magna to the trailer. Lydia cleared off one of the beds with one hand. She looked at Connie.  
"Take the baby." She said. Daisy was still crying. Connie kissed her cheek and bounced her up and down.  
"Oh god, it's bad." Yumiko said grabbing a pair of scissors to cut Magna's pants off of her left leg. Lydia took in a deep breath.  
"Pour some cool water on her leg. Cool her skin off. Don't touch it." She said looking at Connie with wide eyes.  
_you can do this_, Connie signed. Lydia took in a deep breath. She had treated her fair share of burns back home, but this was by far the worse she's seen. Yumiko poured water over Magna's leg. The woman stirred slightly.  
"Please stay passed out." Lydia whispered as she washed her hands, "Uh keep her foot above her heart." Yumiko nodded as she put pillows beneath Magna's leg. "We just have to dress it well and keep an eye on it for any infection. It's the infection that'll kill her. Don't put any aloe or anything on it. That'll make it worse." Lydia began to carefully wrap the woman's leg, putting slight pressure on the wound. Connie closed her eyes tightly. She couldn't lose another person in her life. She snapped her finger to get Yumiko's attention.  
_Kelly? Daryl?_ She signed.  
"Uh, they were uh, on the wall when I saw them." She said. Connie looked down at Daisy and then to the door. She had to make sure they were okay. She opened the door and left the trailer. Smoke filled the courtyard. Connie zipped up her jacket to cover Daisy up more. It looked like they had gotten the fire out.

_Connie!_ Kelly jogged over to her, _Are you okay?_  
_Yeah. Magna got hurt bad. I think she'll be okay though_, Connie signed, _Daryl?_

_He's okay last time I saw him. You should get her inside._ Kelly signed looking around them, _we got four of them though._  
_Good. Do we know what they wanted?_ Connie asked. Kelly shrugged.

_Who knows? I don't think they ever have a plan. She_ said to her sister, _we need to kill them all before they kill all of us. _Connie frowned. She didn't want a war. She just wanted them to leave the hilltop alone. Daisy reached up and grabbed Connie's necklace. It brought her back to related.

_Check on, Magna. Its going to be a lot road for her I think_, Connie signed and patted her sister on her back. Connie scanned the hilltop people running around the yard. Her heart pounded as she pat Daisy's butt beneath her jacket. There he was, kicking one of the burnt tables at the blacksmith tent. Connie walked over to him. Daryl looked up and relief washed over his face.

_Are you guys okay?_ He signed as he gave her a gentle hug. He peered into her jacket at the Grey eyes looking back at him, _Hi Bug._

_Scared,_ Connie signed.

_It's okay. Theyre gone._ Daryl kissed her forehead.  
_Magna got hurt bad_, Connie glanced back on the trailer, _Lydia and Yumiko are taking care of her._ Daryl grunted following her gaze.  
"Good. As long as you guys are okay." He said drawing them back into his arms. Today was just a scare. Maybe the whisperers meant for it to do more damage, but They missed the mark. He would have slaughtered them all if any harm had come to his family.


	14. Chapter 14

Note: Sorry. I just needed a lovey chapter after watching this week's Game of thrones lol

* * *

It was touch and go with Magna for a couple of weeks. Infection set in about a week after her burn was treated. Both Siddiq and Lydia stayed with her 24/7, watching the fever, watching the infection. They both tried everything they knew. Antibiotics were hard to come by now. But two weeks after the accident, things started to look better. She had color back to her face. The pain had subsided. She still had to watch her leg for the next few weeks and wasn't allowed to be on it much. They moved her to the main house so she would be more comfortable.

"Yumiko is with her. Shes tired." Daryl said closing the bedroom door behind him. He kicked his boots off. Connie nodded as she nuzzled Daisy. They were cuddled in bed trying to stay warm in front of the fire. The temperatures have been less than pleasant lately. 'how are my girls?" Daryl crawled into bed next to Daisy. She cooed at him as soon as she saw him. His heart soared.

_She's missed you,_ Connie signed with a wink.

"Well, I missed you too, Daisy." Daryl said and signed at the same time. Daisy cooed again as she stuffed her hands in her mouth. Daryl ran his hand over her wisps of dark curls that were slowly starting to come in. Every day she just got more beautiful. Her eyes were style a dark grey. He wondered if they would turn brown or turn blue or stay grey. His finger tickled at her round little belly. Connie reached out and tucked Daryl's hair behind his ear.

_Youre a great dad_, Connie signed with a soft smile.

_She makes it easy_, He signed. Daisy kicked her feet as she continued to gnaw at her hand.  
_I scared her today_, Connie admitted. Daryl looked at her confused, _I threw a book and it was loud and it scared her. She cried and I felt terrible, but I had to check._

_Check what? _Daryl leaned down and gave Daisy a kiss.

_If she could hear, I don't know. I freaked out for a moment. I know it'd be fine if she was deaf, but I didn't want her to be. Not in todays world. _Connie looked like she was about to cry.

_Hey. It's all right. Miss Daisy is perfect regardless if she could hear or not. Just like youre perfect, _Daryl said turning his blue eyes up at her, _just don't throw any more books._

_Then don't make me mad,_ Connie leaned over their daughter and placed a Soft kiss on her husband's lips. Daisy began to get fussy, tears filling her grey eyes. _She needs to eat. _

_Don't let me stop you_, He said closing his eyes to get some rest before Daisy decided to wake him up in the middle of the night.

He had gotten a few hours of sleep before Daisy woke up for another feeding. He watched as Connie fed her in her sleep. It amazed him still watching Connie nurse. There was nothing more beautiful to him than to watch it. It made him fall in love with Connie even more. If you had asked him ten years ago, if He'd be here watching his wife nurse his daughter, he would have thought you were on some pretty heavy drugs.

After Daisy had eaten, she hadn't fallen back asleep. Connie was snoring softly. She needed her sleep, so Daryl scooped his daughter up and sat by the window. Daisy nuzzled into his neck happily gnawing at her hands, not tired one ounce.

"Someday, Ill teach you on to survive in that world that's out there." Daryl said patting her back, "But for now, youre safe with your mom and dad." Daryl watched as the years first snow fall began. With the mood so bright, the snow flakes looked like sparkles falling from the sky. "I hope…I don't know, Daisy. It's a fucked-up world out there. Don't ever say fuck. That's a grown-up word."

Daryl snuggled her closer, covering her with her baby blanket. Daisy grabbed his necklace and tugged on his gently. He glanced behind him to make sure Connie was stull sleeping well. She was such a great mother. Every time he saw her with Daisy, he fell more and more in love with her. Every time Connie snuggled or nursed her; he fell more in love with her. Watching Her sign stories to her just put him over the top. Daisy sighed with happiness as she snuggled into his chest. Her grey eyes were growing heavy.

"Are you finally getting tired, Miss Daisy?" He asked smelling the top of her head. That soft spot always smelled amazing. It made his heart soar. She sleepily cooed as she drifted off to sleep. Daryl slowly moved across their bedroom. He never had moved so slowly and quietly, even when a herd was coming towards him. Like he was laying a bundle of dynamite down, Daryl put Daisy in her crib.

* * *

Connie stretched in bed with a yawn. She had slept pretty well last night for a change, but her breasts were sore and leaking. She frowned looking over at the crib. Daisy was laying there gnawing at her hands, not crying or anything. Connie smacked Daryl's back. He grunted and swatted her hand away. Connie rolled her eyes.  
_Good morning, my little flower_. Connie signed as she scooped up her daughter. Daisy grinned and kicked her feet. In one swift move, Connie began to nurse Daisy. She glanced back at her husband with a smirk. She'd let him sleep. He deserved in. Like a wonder woman, Connie nursed her daughter and went downstairs. She could smell breakfast. She walked into the dining room where Kelly and Lydia were eating scrambled eggs.

"Good morning." Lydia smiled with a mouth full. "Sorry."  
_Here_, Kelly stood up, Sit. _I'll get you some eggs. The chickens were great this week._

_Thank you. _Connie sat across from Lydia with a smirk_. Did you read your book I told you to?_

"_Of course." _Lydia said wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Um…. So…..Question…Since youre kind of my guardian and stuff….." Connie arched her eyebrow as she moved Daisy to her other breast. "You know, uh, that new group that came in, right?"

_Yes. What's going on? _Connie asked as Kelly brought her a plate of eggs.

"Um, so…" Lydia looked at Kelly, who started laughing.

"Don't bring me into this, Girl." She said, "You know what I said."_  
Lydia, talk to me. _Connie frowned.

"Justin…. the…uh…guy…" Lydia blushed. It finally dawned on Connie what Lydia was trying to ask. When she took Lydia under her wing, she assumed all the responsibility that came with having a 15/16-year-old. Ezekiel kept making sure Connie was up to the task. Raising a teenager was hard work, especially one with a history, but Connie loved that girl. "He wants to make dinner for me."

_I see,_ Connie glanced at her sister with a smirk, _Well He'll have to talk to Daryl. Not me._

"That's what I said!" Kelly said.

"Really?" Lydia asked. Connie nodded. "He's too protective over me." Connie shrugged her shoulders. "Fine." Lydia stood up, "Whatever. That's fine." She left the room in a huff. Kelly and Connie exchanged looks and laughed. Connie patted Daisy's butt. She didn't want to think about this little burrito liking boys.


	15. Chapter 15

March in Virginia meant the weather was getting a bit better. The cold snaps were less and less. Sure, the rain wasn't fun to deal with while extending the hilltops walls, but the warmer temperatures meant they could work on it longer. March also meant more animals were out and there were more opportunities to hunt.

A couple days prior, Daryl took out one of the Hilltop's horses to go hunting. People were getting hungry now that the snow had began to melt. He was banking on getting a couple of deer for his community. He was still on high alert though. He wasn't exactly sure what The Whisperers did in the winter. He wasn't sure if they stayed around here or moved further South. Frankly, He hoped they would just move on. He was tired of being nervous all the time. He was tired seeing Lydia nervous all the time. He just wanted Lydia to have a semi-normal childhood, now that she was with them. Even if it meant being wooed by that red headed boy with the stupid facial pubes.

"Facial Pubes." Daryl chuckled as he flung his third deer over the back of the horse. This meat would probably be two days of meals, but it was better than nothing. He wanted to get back home to see Connie and Daisy. He missed his girls.

Daisy was growing by leaps and bounds every day. She was five months old now. She was sitting up like a big girl now for a few minutes before she toppled over. She was rolling over from her back to her stomach. She was getting such a personality. Her grey eyes would sparkle every time she looked at Daryl. She was also teething something fierce. Connie was sure she'd be popping a tooth any day now.

Daryl pulled the horse to the Hilltops open gates. Dianne stood there shaking her head. Daryl frowned.

"What?" Daryl asked, "I got three deer."

"Youre in trouble." Dianne chuckled. Daryl arched his eyebrow.

"With?"

"Your wife." Dianne said crossing her arms, "She is pissed at you."

"For?" Daryl was confused. Dianne clicked her tongue.

"You didn't tell her you were going hunting." She said to him, "You told Yumiko, but not your wife and she is pretty angry at you. So just a warning. I got to read an entire page of her being angry while she was on watch last night." Daryl sighed.

"Well that's just great." He muttered bringing the deer over to Luke.

"Dude…. Connie- "  
"I heard." Daryl said glancing back towards the hosue.

"God speed to you man." Luke said as he pulled one of the deer off of the horse. Daryl hesitated for a moment before he headed inside. This was why he never got into relationships before. He always fucked something up. He stopped in front of their bedroom door and took in a deep breath before stepping in. He was Daryl Fucking Dixon. He could face her.

_Hey, princess_. Daryl signed to Daisy who was playing quietly on the floor. She squealed when she saw him. He scooped her up and kissed her pudgy cheek. He glanced over at Connie who was standing in front of the window glaring at him. "I'll just put you down with your toys so mommy and daddy can talk." Daryl laid his daughter back on her baby blanket. He looked at Connie. "Hey…."

_What were you thinking_? She signed.

_We needed food so I thought I'd go hunting_. He signed to her not going to apologize for providing for The Hilltop.

_You left without telling me_. _You told Yumiko but you didn't tell me. That's not okay, Daryl. You cannot just leave for three days and not tell your wife. You cannot do that. I was scared. It's not safe out there. I know youre full capable of handling things yourself, but you have a family now you need to think about, you cannot just leave without telling us,_ she signed, full of anger. Daryl stood there staring at her.

_Youre going too fast_. _Slow down if you want me to understand you,_ He told her. Connie narrowed her eyes at him.

_You cannot leave us. I didn't know if you were dead or if Beta got you. If you want to go hunting, you need to let me know. End of story._ She signed. Daryl nodded.

_Sorry._ Youre right. He sighed plopping down in the chair in front of the window.

_You have a family, Daryl._ _You can't just come and go as you please._ She signed as she sat across from him.

_I get it._ I'm sorry, He gave her a sympathetic smile.

_Lydia had a panic attack when you didn't come back, Connie frowned._ Daryl's heart leapt in his chest, _she thought Alpha or Beta took you. You really need to go talk to her. _Daryl sighed. His life was full of women now. Women were weird creatures.

* * *

Lydia laid on her bed thumbing through the book that Connie was making her read. It was about hobbits and dwarves and frankly, she didn't understand any of it. But it made Connie happy, so she continued to read it. A knock came upon her door.

"Come in." She mumbled, thankful for the distraction. Daryl walked in and she smiled, "Youre back."

"Yeah…" he said, "Uh Connie...Mom…whatever youre calling her these days said you had a panic attack." Lydia sighed tucking her legs underneath her. She shrugged.

"Ive grown attached." She said. Daryl smiled weakly sitting on the bed next to her. He hated talking about feelings and other girlie stuff. "And it's mom. Shes more mom than Alpha ever was."

"Agreed." Daryl said. "And I'm sorry for scaring you guys. I just wasn't thinking. I'm not used to having a family still."

"I get it. Me either." She smiled. They sat there in silence for a while, "I had a great Dad. He cared for me greatly. I miss him a lot. I'm not looking to replace him."

"I don't want to replace your dad." Daryl said.

"But…I love you, Daryl." Lydia rolled her eyes, "But I'm not going to call you Dad." Daryl chuckled.

"That's fine." He put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick hug, "I'm sorry." Lydia rest her head on his shoulder and sighed. It was amazing how attached she truly was with these people. Two years ago, she never thought she'd be in a loving family, but look, here she was. "So, the red head…" Lydia pushed Daryl away.

"Go away." She said. Daryl laughed as he left the room. Oh, this teasing a teenager thing was fun.


	16. Chapter 16

**Wrapping this up in anticipation of new mojo for the new season. Its been fun. See you in another series**

Five years. A lot happened in five years. More babies. More weddings. More death. More walkers. None of that matter to Daisy though. She was already tired of being in school. She was already tired of the rules she had. She wanted to run around with no shoes on. She wanted to ride horses and go hunting.

Her favorite thing to do was to climb the big tree that was in the middle of the courtyard of Hilltop. She could climb close to the top and see everyone. She enjoyed just sitting there and watching. She saw more than people knew. She loved feeling the wind in her curls and feeling the sun beat down on her skin.

"Daisy?" Daryl stood at the bottom of the tree. She sighed leaning back against the tree trying to ignore him. He cursed under his breath, but she heard him. She heard a lot of things while she hid up here. "Can you come down? Your mother is looking for you."

"No." She said, closing her eyes tightly, as if that would make him go away.

"Do you think I can't climb a tree?" He asked.

"Youre old." She said. Daryl muttered again but started to climb the tree. Daisy opened her blue eyes and giggled.

"But I can still climb trees." He said climbing closer to his daughter. It still amazed him every day that she was his. She was the spitting image of her mother the older she got, but those eyes…. those eyes were his and her spirit. She was a wild and carefree child and he loved it. "What are you thinking about up here?"

"Nothing." She said with a shrug. "I'm just watching." She took everything in around her. She may be five (almost six), but she had an old soul. Much like Daryl, she took everything in around her without saying much. She was for sure different than most of the kids at Hilltop.

Daisy carefully climbed onto Daryl's lap and snuggled close to her father. He wrapped his arms around her as they watched the people move about beneath them. Lydia skipped towards the blacksmith area. Alden and Jeremy were there making something that Daryl couldn't figure out. Alden slapped Jeremy on the back and Lydia threw her around the red heads shoulders. Daryl narrowed his eyes as she and Jeremy kissed. He still didn't approve of it. Even though they had been official for three years. Hand in hand, the young couple walked towards the main house where they were staying.

Jerry walked past the tree ushering his four kids towards the field. He was trying to teach them how to hold swords, but they just wanted to play. Even when he was frustrated with them, he had a smile upon on his face. It still amazed Daryl. He tried to be more like Jerry, because he sure as hell didn't want to be more like his father.

"I'll show them the bow tomorrow." Yumiko waved at them with a chuckle.

"Please. Maybe they'll learn more from someone other than their own father." Jerry said pushing his eldest ahead of them. Magna walked over to Yumiko and kissed her shoulder, mumbling something Daisy couldn't hear. Yumiko nudged her.

"Oh, stop it." She said looking up the tree. She waved at the Dixons.

"Oh, the Dixon birds are out. Scary." Magna chuckled, pulling Yumiko back to the trailers behind the main house. Daisy gave her father a playful look. Connie came out from the trailers, hands on her hips. She knew where her family was. She always knew.

_You have schoolwork to do_, she signed to her daughter. Daisy couldn't help but to roll her eyes.

_Daddy is teaching me about nature. That's better than school._ Daisy signed down to her mother. Daryl stifled a laugh. She was sassy. He loved that about her, but she was being sassy to the wrong person right now.

_Daisy Mae Dixon._ Connie narrowed her eyes.

"Ladybug, get your butt down there and do your work." He said helping her to the branch below them.

"I don't want to though." She said with a pout. That pout almost always got him, but he knew better today.

"I was never one for schoolwork either, but youre much smarter to I was." He told her, "Plus, it'll make your Ma happy. I'll take you out hunting tomorrow if you just do it." Daisy's eyes lit up.

"Really? Just me and you?" She asked. Daryl nodded.

"Now git!" he shooed her away. Daisy, quicker than Daryl would have liked, jumped from the limps and onto the ground.

_Now go work on your studies. Everything is at the table. Go!_ Connie watched her daughter run to their trailer. She turned and looked at her husband, who with a pained face, jumped from the tree. _You could have broken your neck._

_She called me old. _ He signed to Connie. She grinned from ear to ear.

_Well, she's right._ _Youre old_.Connie stuck her tongue out. Daryl threw his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. He would show her just how old he was later tonight after everyone was in bed. You can't tease him like that and get away with it. The two adults walked back towards their home with smiles upon their faces. Sure, they had their bad days, but lately, there had been more good than bad. Times were changing. Times were getting better.


	17. Chapter 17

**Fine. Ill do another chapter lmao**

Now that Daisy was getting older, Connie and Daryl felt a touch more comfortable leaving Hilltop for hunting and foraging. Their trailer felt even more small now that Jeremy came about every day to spend time with Lydia. Between them making out and Daisy running around bouncing off of things, the time away was much needed.

Daryl trotted on his horse next to Connie, glancing over at her every once and awhile. Her curls bounced as she rode her horse and Daryl couldn't help but to look at other things bouncing. Connie looked at him and gave him her "what the fuck?" look. He chuckled shaking his head.

_Let's stop here_, He signed pulling his horse to the side of the road. Connie nodded and she climbed off her horse. She glanced over her shoulder to her husband. Every time she looked at him, her heart still did flips._ I'll start a fire if you go gather wood._

_Ordering me around? _She asked with a grin. Daryl stuck his tongue out playfully and Connie rolled her eyes. She walked to the side of the road to the woods. The nights were getting warm again, but a fire would be important because she was already starting to get hungry. She hoped they could bag a couple deer before they returned home tomorrow.

Connie walked into some clearing where there seemed to be a lot of fallen branches. This would be a great place to get fuel to their fire. She stood up as the hairs on her neck began to stand on end. The air seemed to shift around her. Her hand reached for the knife on her belt as she turned around to see a walker just feet away from her. She stared at it. It had been out here a very long time. Skin and bones, more bones than skin. She could see its insides, but there were almost well rotted away. Connie twirled the knife in her hand and plunged it into the walker's brain. Black goo spurted out. She shivered with disgust as she pushed it to the ground. If you asked Twenty-year-old Connie if she'd ever think she'd be killing undead humans, she would have laughed in your face.

_Are you okay?_ Daryl stepped over the walker. She nodded.

_I'll never understand how those things last so long. That one must have been ten or fifteen years old. Surely, they couldn't live off of rats for that long,_ she signed to him. Daryl shrugged his shoulders.

_Who knows? I'll never fully understand what is going on, no matter how many years pass._ He signed to his wife, _ill help with the wood._ The two Dixons gathered enough firewood to last them through the night and they walked back to the area Daryl had cleared for them.

Connie couldn't help but to smile as she watches Daryl start the fire for them. Sweat beaded off of his brow as he blew on the small fire. She bit her lip. He turned his eyes towards her. He arched his eyebrow. She beckoned him over to her with her finger.

_What do you need_? He signed edging his way to her. He knew exactly what that look on her face mean.

_I think I need you right about now. It's been awhile_. She signed.

_It hasn't been that long_, He signed kneeling in front of her.

_Two weeks._ Her hand danced across his cheek. Daryl closed his eyes tilting his head closer to her hand. He sighed with happiness. He something got so wrapped up in hunting and helping Alden and Jeremy, that he forgot to take a moment to just breath in his wife's scent.

Daryl put his hands on the tops of her legs and edged closer to her. He opened his eyes and looked deep into hers. All he saw was pure love. It still amazed him after all these years that he had an amazing wife like Connie. He thanked the Gods every single day for her and his girls. He leaned in a softly placed his lips against hers. He felt her sigh against him as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He deepened the kiss tasting his wife.

A twig snapped behind them and he pulled away. Connie looked at him questioningly. He put his finger up to his lips, reluctantly pulling away from her. His hands moved to the two knives on his belt. Leaves rustled. Connie stood up taking out her own knife. They turned around to see ten well-rotted walkers heading towards them. Daryl looked at Connie who nodded.

Back to back, the Dixons lifted up their knives. It had been awhile since they had seen Walkers in a pack this size. Daryl wondered where they came from as he plunged a knife into the first one's skull. They all looked to be in the same decaying stage. He had no time to have his mind wander. The walkers were upon them. They had been doing this for years, so Connie and Daryl moved swiftly, not missing a beat as they killed the undead that had snuck upon them. When the last one fell to the ground, Daryl turned and looked at Connie.

_Are you okay?_ He asked her. Connie nodded wiping her knives onto her jeans. She put them away.

_Yeah, but they were a mood killer_, she smirked. Daryl sighed. Cock blocking Zombies.

* * *

They were anxious to get back home now that morning was upon them and they had bagged two deer. They had enough food to feed everyone for a few weeks. This would be the pick me up everyone needed. The couple rode a little faster towards their sanctuary than they usually did. They missed their kids.

"Two?" Luke grinned as they trotted into the courtyard.

"Yup. Ready for the dressing." Daryl said jumping off the horse.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Daisy squealed running across Hilltop and into Connie's arms. Connie held her close. God, she missed this little squirt.

_Where you good for Lydia?_ Connie signed to her child.

_Always._ Daisy jumped into Daryl's arms. Lydia and Jeremy walked up to them with grins upon their faces.

_Why does it look like the two of you got into some kind of trouble?_ Connie signed as she stood up. Lydia glanced at Jeremy and then back to her adoptive mother.

_Well, Jeremy asked me to marry him_, she signed almost bouncing up and down. Connie stared at Lydia and then to Jeremy and then back to Lydia. Daryl narrowed his eyes as Jeremy cleared his throat.

"I uh…. I know I should have asked for your permission, Sir, first…but ah." Jeremy stumbled over his words, "Youre very intimidating." Daryl just stared at the boy. Not a single muscle moved. Not a single bat of his eyes. He stood there like stone. Connie watched as the smile fell from Lydia's face.

Lydia, we're just in shock. I didn't know you guys were this serious. Connie said, But I'm so happy for you.

**Really?** Lydia bit her lip. Connie nodded; _He made the ring himself._ She showed Connie the ring on her finger. Connie smiled weakly.

_You did good, Jeremy._ She signed to him.

_Thank you._ His fingers shook as he signed. Lydia looked at Jeremy with a smile.

"Let's give them time to process." She said, "Come on. We'll…We'll be back for dinner." Lydia said backing away from her parents. Connie slapped Daryl's shoulder.

"Youre in trouble." Daisy giggled.

You could have had a reaction of some sort, Connie signed. Daryl shook his head putting Daisy down.

_I never liked that guy_. He signed.

_He's a good kid and you know it_. She said taking Daryl's hand. It had been a shock. This was not what Daryl wanted to walk into but here he was. This was not a stage he was ready for, ever.


End file.
